Help Me Live
by Asarielle
Summary: Dawn and Buffy get transported into Middle Earth. Chapter 19 up!! What's Dawn gonna do... now that she knows what she is.... what she can do.... ? R & R
1. Starting Out with the Hobbits

Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover with Lord of the Rings:  
  
Summary: Dawn and Buffy land in Middle Earth. in the Shire. right before the Hobbits get on the raft for Buckleberry Ferry. This is 2 years into the future of BTVS. I haven't fully watched Season 6 so I do not know what has been happening. By the Way. Dawn as a key is still workable. Her power can still be channeled for magical use. A lot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer stories I have read, have facts in them that are to my liking. I apologize for not giving full credit to all of those wonderful individuals. Please keep writing! Especially peoples that wrote the fanfictions below, they are heaven!! Well not exactly, but you get my point.  
  
Relationships: I am still thinking, but I'll tell ya, they're not happy dappy ones. Suggestions?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and who knows whom else. I also do not own Lord of the Rings, which was all written by a brilliant, but dead, J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Other Fics You Would Really Enjoy:  
  
It's Never Over by moutons  
  
The Lady of The Rings by eena-angel2001  
  
Elvish Blood by Serena  
  
Distant Evil by rogue-angel82  
  
A Long Long Time Ago by eena-angel2001  
  
  
  
---------------------------(  
  
Starting Out in Middle Earth :  
  
---------------------------(  
  
It was a normal day. The sunlight was glittering through the trees and all was quiet. Everything, that is, not counting the four small men known as halflings lying sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"Ooh, tha' was close," muttered the one with dirty blonde, curly hair that was at the bottom of the quartet.  
  
"Owww, I think I've broken somethin'," whimpered another. This one seemed to be the second to the bottom. He too had dirty blonde, curly hair. As he said this, he reached under him and pulled out a broken carrot. "Ooh!"  
  
From atop the one on the bottom, the fattest of the four started muttering to himself. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!"  
  
"What? That was just a detour, ..a shortcut." This came from the one still holding the broken carrot.  
  
"A shortcut to what?" he asked, clearly not expecting an answer. However, if he had expected one or not, one was quick to be said.  
  
"Mushrooms!" the one on the bottom gasped. He tried to get up, only to be pushed down again by the one that, by now, had neglected the carrot, and had indeed seen the large pile of mushrooms. He tried to get up again, but again, he was shoved back into the ground by the fatter one. Finally he got up and ran over to the other two who were happily pulling out the mushrooms and dropping them in the fatter one's bag.  
  
The last one of the four hobbits, which I have not mentioned yet, was, by now, standing up and looking to and fro. He heard the regular sounds of the forest, along with a strange, whispering sound, that definitely did not belong there. Wondering what it was, he said, "I think we should get off the road."  
  
However, the trio did not hear him since they were talking amongst themselves about which ones to pick. A few seconds later, a whispering screech could be heard as the leaves started blowing towards them. The worried one then started panicking, softly shouting, if that can be done, he said, "Get off the road, Quick!"  
  
The trio got up, intending to get the rest of the mushrooms when he had calmed down. They ran over and jumped over the root of a tree to get off the road. They sat down under the tree root and started whispering over the mushrooms excitedly. They could hear birds calling and then all was quiet. That is when they heard the clumping of a horse's hooves. The curly brunette, who had panicked earlier, looked up through a small rise in the tree root. Fear slowly began crawling up his body, and he saw a hoof with bloodstains on it. By now, the trio had stopped talking and was looking around wondering why the horse had stopped.  
  
They heard someone get off the horse, and they could literally feel him bend down to sniff near their hiding spot. The black-clothed rider stayed there, patiently sniffing. All kinds of bugs and spiders came out of the ground. The brunette's eyes slowly rolled back into his head, and his finger started nearing toward putting a simple golden band on his finger. Right before he put it on, the fat one nudged him bringing him out of his trance. One of the trio then threw the bag of mushrooms to the far left hoping to lure the rider away from them. His plan worked, and the rider ran after the sound with a screech.  
  
The little ones then got up and sprinted until one of them fell and asked, "What was that?"  
  
The brunette only looked around nervously, he then stopped. Something, aside from the black rider chasing them, seemed really unusual. He started panicking again obviously wondering why he felt like this. Suddenly, as if it fell out of a portal, something landed on his back. He could hear another one landing on top of his two unfortunate friends who were already lying on the ground.  
  
The one on top of him got up very quickly and ran to the other.  
  
"Dawn! Are you okay?!?" The blonde human was looking frantically for any wound visible on the other girl. The brunette just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, Buffy," she said, in a very annoyed tone. The one called Buffy then started looking indignant.  
  
"I'm only trying to see if you got hurt, you don't have to get all sarcastic, that's my job!" Buffy said proudly. She looked small for a human but very tall compared to a hobbit. By now, the one called Dawn had gotten up and brushed all of the leaves off of her.  
  
Finally, one of the hobbits found his voice. "Who are you," he demanded in a warily.  
  
"Didn't you just hear us talking?" Countered the brunette. "Who? No.what are you?"  
  
"I," he started proudly, "am a hobbit. My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck. All my friends call me Merry. That," he said pointing to the other one Dawn had fallen on, "is Peregrin Took. These two fine lads here are Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Right, I'm Buffy, and this annoying brat of a sister, is Dawn," Buffy answered in a neutral tone.  
  
Dawn looked confused. "What's a hobbit? Is it some kind of.."  
  
She never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment, a rider that was clothed in black and wreaked of evil was standing not four feet away from them. The hobbits backed away from it in fear. The rider with his evil steed lunged at Frodo. Buffy could definitely see that this was trouble. The hobbits started running, yelling at their friend and the two humans to follow them. Buffy was busy trying to keep that horse from getting to Frodo. Suddenly another horse appeared. It too went after Frodo. Then, it stopped short. It took a glance at Frodo, then it took a glance at Dawn, and clearing making up its mind, it lunged after Dawn.  
  
"Dawn! Run, follow them!" Buffy screeched as she tackled one of the black riders off his horse. She then got up and slung Frodo into her arms. She ran with him to where the others were.  
  
"We must get to Bree!" Frodo yelled, quickly startling Buffy, who had forgotten she was holding him. He was just so light.  
  
"Right," one of them pondered, "Buckleberry Ferry." That was said in final determination. "Follow me."  
  
Buffy and Dawn ran after the quick hobbits. Then they heard the dreaded sound of the horses once again screeching. Quickly, they sped up. The trio of hobbits ran and untied a large raft. Buffy jumped with Frodo in her arms and landed with a thump on the raft. Dawn, however was not as lucky. As she jumped, the raft took a lurch to the left, sending her into the freezing cold lake. She quickly surfaced and swam to the raft, and, once aboard, started shivering uncontrollably. It was at this time that the hobbits noticed the strange clothing of the two humans. It was just as strange as it was indecent. Buffy had on a green tank top that didn't fully covered her stomach. She also had on a pair of khaki's and black high-heeled boots. Her hair was back in a ponytail, and she had a bruise that began disappearing right after it appeared on her shoulder. Dawn, however, had on a pair of jeans and light blue sneakers. She looked like she hadn't even dressed fully since she had no shirt and only a black bra. Everything she had on was soaked, right down to her brand new pair of sneakers.  
  
Buffy untied her blue jean jacket from her waist and gave it to Dawn. She took it gratefully and put it on. Buffy then looked at the hobbits.  
  
"So, where are we exactly?"  
  
"Buckleberry Ferry," Merry explained. "We reach Brandywine Bridge in twenty miles."  
  
"Uhhh.that's not what I meant. What planet are we on?"  
  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Merry, "We are in Middle Earth."  
  
"Right, well." she muttered, clearly not about to finish.  
  
"Where are you from?" Asked Frodo politely.  
  
"We're from Sunnydale, California, United States, North America, America, the Western Hemisphere, Earth, the Milky Way, need I go further?" Asked Dawn, surprisingly saying that all in one breath.  
  
"No," all the hobbits muttered together, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Never mind, it's a big story."  
  
"We've got time," said Sam. "All twenty miles and more, since we're not just stoppen' there.  
  
"All right, but she warned you." Buffy started. She then took a deep breath and told her story. She made sure to leave out the fact that she was a slayer, and that demons were, in fact, real. 


	2. To Bree We Will Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the fanfictions mentioned on the page before do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE!  
  
Pairing: All right, I'm thinking Buffy/Aragorn (cause he broody like Angel), but someone wanted Buffy/Legolas (which has been done and I don't think works) . I was thinking Dawn/Legolas (since I like Willow/Legolas and Dawn is like Willow cause she never likes to stop talking at times) , but the same person hated that idea so much, that she shuddered. Suggestion? I don't know if hobbit will work.cause Dawn is kind of large. Buffy would sooner be with a hobbit that Dawnie, cause Buffy is actually shorter than Dawn, go figure..Please help me decide.No Boromir. Sorry, don't know how to write him well. Legolas is easy, so is Aragorn, but he has Arwen. Ohhh.. I hate this. To many decisions, help? Oh.Gandalf does not pair.that would make everyone shudder. Please help, THANKS!!!  
  
  
  
-----------------------------(  
  
To Bree We Will Go  
  
-----------------------------(  
  
  
  
Buffy had told them about their world. She had told them that there were only humans, or big folk as the hobbits put it. There were no elves, or dwarves, or hobbits. She had told them about all her friends being able to fight very well for humans. Buffy had even tried to explain the basics of technology. It was when she described roller coasters and movie theaters, that their mouths started opening and they stopped. Dawn had been listening the whole time, occasionally butting in about things they did. She had told them about her mom having a tumor and dying. This surprised them the most, because they had never heard of a 'tumor' before.  
  
Buffy had finally finished her story. Dawn was trying her best not to dissolve into a fit off giggles and hysteria. Buffy looked at the four flabbergasted hobbits and did the same. Buffy and Dawn stopped holding it in, and they howled with laughter. They started laughing so hard that they both had to stop and sit down on a log. That did not matter, however, because the hobbits were rooted to the spot with their mouths hanging open. They had been this way for the past five minutes. A while later, Buffy stopped laughing and motioned for Dawn to do the same.  
  
"You know," Buffy started, "if you leave your mouths open long enough, you might catch a fly."  
  
"Yeah!" Agreed Dawn. "Judging by how big your mouths are, I bet some spiders could get in too!" She started giggling uncontrollably, and then stopped and scrunched up her face. "Ewww, bad mental image."  
  
The quartet quickly shut their mouths and started walking along the road again. Dawn had started up a conversation with Pippin and Merry about pranks. She had wanted to get some of those popular girls back for not accepting her into their group. Meanwhile, Buffy was talking to Frodo about where they were going.  
  
Two days later, the four hobbits and the two humans were bonded. Frodo had yet to mention the ring, and Buffy had yet to mention that she was the slayer. Buffy had absolutely no intention of telling anyone about Dawn. She did not want them knowing that Dawn was not real. Buffy kept looking around, as if nervous, and then would quickly zone back in and start talking. Dawn kept having stomach cramps, though none new why.  
  
The group finally arrived at the village of Bree. All of them were soaked due to the humongous downpour. They went up to the wooden gate and knocked. Buffy and Dawn stood off to the side so that the man did not see them. Sure enough, when he opened a little slide in the door, he did not see them. Of course, he didn't see the hobbits either.  
  
The strange man then closed that one, and slid a lower open. When he saw the hobbits, he opened up the door.  
  
"What do you want?" The very, very ugly man asked.  
  
"We're heading to the prancing pony," replied Frodo warily.  
  
The man let them through with a grunt and exclaimed, "Hobbits! Four hobbits! And what's more, two female humans. What businesses have you six in Bree?"  
  
Frodo once again answered him, albeit not nicely. "We wish to stay at the Prancing  
  
Pony, our business is our own."  
  
The gatekeeper looked flustered and replied, "Alright young sir, I meant no offence. 'Tis my job to ask question after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."  
  
"Actually," Dawn began, but never got to finish as she saw her friends walking off. "Hey, wait up!"  
  
The five stopped and turned. Buffy ran over to them and told them, "All right, I'm ready."  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes and walked on. An hour later, they still had not found the Prancing Pony. By now, Dawn had received several long stares from several different men. She had wished that Buffy's jacket was a lot larger, seeing how it did not button up. Dawn had been pulling the jacket tight across her chest, trying to cover up her stomach. It hadn't been working, because the tight pants were showing enough for the men to look at her for long periods of time. It gave her the wiggins. She had told Buffy who had whole heartedly agree that she did not like the long stares that men were giving to both of them.  
  
Pippin and Merry started smelling food and hurriedly ran to a sign that said "The Prancing Pony." When everyone had caught up, they went inside. Frodo walked to the bar and asked, "Excuse me?"  
  
The bartender looked over and saw Buffy with Dawn. "Hello dear ladies. If you would like accommodations, then I am very sorry. I just sold my last set of rooms."  
  
"No," replied Buffy nonchalantly, "my friends were looking for some rooms though. They're four hobbits. Do you have any rooms for them?"  
  
"Hmmm.. Oh yes! I certainly do. Last room I have, actually. It'll sleep four hobbits!" The bartender exclaimed. "Now, what did you say your names were?"  
  
"They didn't, actually," Dawn exclaimed, "but if you meant that as a question, then I'm Dawn, that is Buffy, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and.uh."  
  
"Underhill, Frodo Underhill," Frodo said the name as if he never had before, which is true. He had just made that name up. "We are friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?"  
  
"Hmmm.Gandalf? Oh yes.. Elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat."  
  
"T'at would be him." Exclaimed Pippin.  
  
"Yes, well I've not seen him in six months!"  
  
At this, the hobbits looked wide-eyed at the bartender. They quickly paid for their rooms and got some drinks. Frodo was trying to convince himself that Gandalf would, in fact, come.  
  
"Don't worry," soothed Dawn, "wizard-man will be here. Cause, ya know, he's... a..wizard, yeah!"  
  
At this Frodo smiled, Dawn always was calling Gandalf 'wizard-man', no matter how many times they corrected her. At this point, Merry came over with a glass the size of his face. Pippin stared dumbly at it a minute before asking.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This, my friend, is a pint!"  
  
"It comes in pints? I'm gettin' one!"  
  
Pippin sprang up to go get a pint while Sam started exclaiming, "You've already had a whole half all ready!"  
  
Pippin paid no heed and bought a pint. Buffy rolled her eyes from the table next to the hobbits. She then looked up and saw a man in the corner. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed where he was looking. The cloaked man was staring straight at Frodo. She nudged Dawn, and Dawn too saw who he was looking at. She, however, did not narrow her eyes. She just looked amused and started laughing. When she didn't stop laughing, Frodo inquired to why she was laughing in the first place.  
  
"I'm staring at the man in the corner, who is staring at you, who are now staring at me!" Exclaimed Dawn. For some odd reason, she considered this funny. This time it was Buffy's turn to butt in.  
  
"So?"  
  
"What? Do I suddenly need a good reason to laugh my head off?" Dawn asked sarcastically. "Gosh, Buff, just trying to lighten up the sad mood we got going on."  
  
Sam seemed confused at this. "What do you mean by 'laugh my head off', is your head really going to fall off?"  
  
This only made Dawn laugh harder, with Buffy joining in. This received many stares from around the room. Finally, they stopped laughing. At this point, Frodo remembered what Dawn had said, and he looked to the corner. Sure enough, there a man was, staring straight back at him. As Barliman walked by, Frodo stopped him to ask about the man in the corner. Barliman looked over and saw the man. He looked scared for a second and turned back to Frodo.  
  
"That's one of them ranger folk." He whispered. "What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider." Barliman quickly walked away, as if to distance himself from the ranger.  
  
It was at this point that the hobbits heard Pippin exclaim, "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's right over there. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."  
  
Dawn looked at Frodo wide-eyed and gestured to go silence him. Frodo got up and ran over to Pippin, right before he got there, someone tripped him.  
  
"Steady on!" He heard Pippin exclaim, but he had already fallen. The ring slipped out of his hand and flew into the air. It then followed gravity downwards, and onto Frodo's finger. Frodo disappeared into thin air. This made Sam, Merry, and Buffy gasp. This also made Dawn clutch her stomach and bring her knees up to her chest. Buffy noticed this, and decided to ask about it later. At that moment, she saw someone shoving Frodo up the stairs. She knew she would go after him. 


	3. Kicked Your Ass

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the fanfictions mentioned on the page before do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE!  
  
Relationships: Buffy is with Aragorn. Enough said on her. Dawn is either going to get a shrinking spell and be put with Frodo, or she is going to be with one of Elronds sons, or I am bringing Willow to Middle Earth and making Dawn a lesbian. PICK ONE!! Thanks!  
  
  
  
-----------------------------(  
  
Kicked Your Ass  
  
-----------------------------(  
  
  
  
~~ "Steady on!" He heard Pippin exclaim, but he had already fallen. The ring slipped out of his hand and flew into the air. It then followed gravity downwards, and onto Frodo's finger. Frodo disappeared into thin air. This made Sam, Merry, and Buffy gasp. This also made Dawn clutch her stomach and bring her knees up to her chest. Buffy noticed this, and decided to ask about it later. At that moment, she saw someone shoving Frodo up the stairs. She knew she would go after him. ~~  
  
Buffy wasn't too happy about the guy taking Frodo upstairs. She got up before Sam or Merry could see and ran after Frodo. She took the steps three at a time and reached the next level. When there, she heard a door shut and muffled voices from inside. She quickly grabbed a wooden post and broke the top off. This gave her a wooden staff the size of her body. Buffy grinned and went towards the door. The other hobbits and Dawn decided to come up at this time. She motioned for them to be quiet and gestured toward the door. She heard Frodo saying that he was indeed frightened. At this point, she decided to bust through the door. The door opened easily. She rushed over to the man and rammed him in the stomach with her staff.  
  
However, Buffy had not been expecting him to attack back with a sword. She put up the staff to block the blow. He brought the sword down, straight through the middle of her staff. She looked at it wide-eyed and then grinned. The stupid man had just given her two two-foot long pieces of wood to hurt him with. She quickly dropped to her feet and kicked the man's legs out from under him. She hadn't fought in so long that her body immediately asked for more. Buffy stood up and kicked his sword towards the hobbits. She then put both of her legs on either side of his waste and sat down. He couldn't get up since his legs suddenly lost all feeling in them. Buffy waited until she was sure his legs couldn't move. She then asked, "Who are you, really?"  
  
"My name is Strider, I mean no harm."  
  
"Sure you don't, that's why you dragged Frodo upstairs by his shirt and threw him in the room." Buffy said this sarcastically with some doubt in her voice.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn interjected, holding the sword, "you can get off the poor guy. You're crushing him! And that is a very awkward position."  
  
"Dawn," Buffy started and then looked down. She noticed that it was indeed a very, very awkward position. She was straddling his hips and his hands were on her hips, trying to get her off, albeit unsuccessfully. Added to that, her shirt showed her belly and his hands looked like they were trying to take her shirt off, though she knew he wasn't. "Sorry," she muttered, rolling off of him and onto the floor. She then proceeded to stand up and take the sword from Dawn, dropping her two-large-wooden-pole-stakes. She then said one word.. Explain.  
  
"Explain," Buffy pronounced clearly. She looked at the man who she now could see in good light. He had dark brown hair and travel-worn features. She saw his eyes, and was suddenly reminded of something, someone. She looked deeper and remembered where she had seen them. they looked just like Angel's. They told of a hard life and much sorrow. They told of remaining hope and determination. She couldn't help but start liking the man. He was just so.Angel, but that didn't make her trust him completely.  
  
Strider looked into her eyes and told her. "Frodo can no longer wait for the wizard. They are coming. I suggest you rest while you still can." He then looked at Frodo. "It seems you have yourself a guardian." He then saw Dawn who was holding the two-large-wooden-pole-stakes in her hands. "Two guardians."  
  
Dawn smiled at him and put the two-large-wooden-pole-stakes on the small bedside table. She then walked over to the bed and tried to bounce on it. It didn't bounce. She frowned and got up. She then turned to look at the bed and kicked it, twice. Strider looked at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Would you prefer the floor?" Strider inquired with a raise of an eyebrow. Dawn glared at him and sat down in one of the two chairs. She then curled up into a ball and slept. All of the hobbits were, by now, laughing their heads off at her childish acts. Buffy gave up trying to appear neutral and broke out into a grin that almost reached her eyes. She then joined the hobbits in laughing their heads off. (Best way to relieve stress)  
  
Five hours later, screeches could be heard in the hobbits' old room. This made everyone wake up. Everyone except for Merry and Pippin, that is. They were still fast asleep in their own little dream world of food and fireworks.  
  
Buffy had been awake ever since they had barged into Bree. Right now she was kneeling beside Dawn. She and Dawn were talking about something and Dawn was looking sick at her stomach. Frodo drew his attention away from them and turned to Strider.  
  
"What are they?" Asked Frodo.  
  
"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver, gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you. " Strider said this while looking out the window into the night. "Come, get some more sleep, we rise early morning."  
  
All the hobbits went back to sleep while Strider silently kept guard. At about four in the morning, Strider woke the hobbits up. They all got out of bed, grumbling about how they needed a lot more sleep. Strider just smirked and went over to Buffy, who was sleeping on the floor near Dawn. He kicked her with his foot and she grunted.  
  
"Five more minutes ." Buffy murmured this in her sleep. Strider picked her up by her feet and then dropped her. This immediately woke her up. Next thing the hobbits saw was Strider laying on the ground with his hands messaging his side on which she had flipped him over. Buffy was standing over him glaring. Dawn chose this moment to wake up. She started laughing again at the sight that made.  
  
"Now that is a great sight," Dawn said, clearly saying what she thought.  
  
Strider quickly got up and cast a glare at Buffy, who just smiled innocently and sat on the windowsill. Buffy still didn't trust the man, but went along with Frodo and decided just to be wary of him.  
  
"Come," he said, "we leave now."  
  
After Strider bought enough food for the journey, they left Bree. Long stares followed them out of the streets, most of them eying Dawn and Buffy with appreciative looks. Buffy just rolled her eyes and ran up to Strider.  
  
"Where are we going, exactly?" Asked Buffy. She looked thoroughly confused as to why they were walking into the woods when they could be walking the road.  
  
"I am taking you to Rivendell, Lady Buffy." Strider replied.  
  
"No! No, no, no, no." Buffy started looking indignant, "No Lady, just Buffy. Same goes for my sis."  
  
Strider looked at her strangely. "Your sis?" He asked this as if he were confused.  
  
'Guess they don't slang much,' thought Buffy. "Yeah," she replied, "it means my sister. Sis, sister.? Don't you get it?"  
  
"I'm sorry La. Buffy." He apologized, "I do not understand these words you use."  
  
"It's alright," replied Buffy.  
  
He once again looked at her strangely...  
  
  
  
Alright..I am redoing like every chapter cause I need to correct grammar and delete things.. Sorry for making you have to reread to understand. I got some pointers and put them in the story. 


	4. Untitled as of Now

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the fanfictions mentioned on the page before do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE!  
  
Relationships : Buffy I have decided on. I have also decided on Dawn's. If you decide not to like who I picked then why don't you just sod off?!?! Alright, I am hyper for once in my lifetime. I'll start writing now. Read and Review peoples!! If you decide to flame me for my relationships then, well, I'll be okay with that. You'll just be like my mom and my brother who absolutely hate this fiction. I am listening to 'Best Years of Our Lives' from Shrek. It's kind of funny is you listen to it and read this fanfiction at the same time. LOL. Talk to ya'll later! ~~Havilande Nicollette  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------(  
  
Untitled as of Now  
  
----------------------------(  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the hobbits stopped walking and sat down. Sam started pulling out the pans and tried to start a fire. Pippin got the food out put it on the pan. Dawn stopped too and sat down on a rock. Buffy looked at the hobbits and then looked at Strider, a questioning gaze in her eyes. Strider stopped and turned around. He had not been expecting to stop this early. Actually, he had not been expecting to stop until nighttime.  
  
"Gentlemen," started Strider, "we do not stop till nightfall. "  
  
"What about breakfast?" Asked Pippin. Dawn looked at Strider, and her jaw dropped. They didn't stop till nightfall? She was going to die!   
  
"We've already had it."  
  
"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Asked Pippin. Buffy and Dawn both looked at him for this.  
  
"What do you mean 'second breakfast'? There is breakfast, lunch, and supper. That's all the meals there are." Said Dawn, while she was getting up to follow Strider. Strider had started walking away at Pippin's comment about second breakfast.  
  
"No." Pippin continued. There is breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper.."  
  
After a minute of Pippin bantering, Dawn ran to catch up with Strider. Actually, she ran to catch up with Buffy, and Buffy was trying to talk to Strider, albeit unsuccessfully. Pippin just stared after her, completely confused. Merry tried to explain.  
  
"Don't think they know about second breakfast Pip." Pippin looked at Merry wide-eyed. He started stuttering, trying, but failing miserably, to explain how he felt about Strider and his lack of knowledge in the food department.  
  
  
  
"Wh. What about elevenses, an. . . and Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Su . . . Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"  
  
Merry just shook his head. "I wouldn't count on it Pip."   
  
Strider and Buffy had both heard the hobbits banter. Strider reached up and picked an apple of the apple tree they were walking past. He threw it behind him. Buffy decided that they should have two, seeing how there were two hobbits bantering. She grabbed an apple and threw it behind her. Seconds later, Merry had caught Strider's, and Pippin had been knocked backwards by Buffy's.   
  
"Pippin!" Merry said impatiently, "Hurry up!" Frodo and Sam looked at each other and then hurried to catch up with the sane people.  
  
"Hey Frodo!" This greeting was addressed by Dawn. Frodo looked up her and smiled, she was almost as hyper as Merry and Pippin. Scratch that, she was as hyper as Merry and Pippin, albeit she was saner. "What's up?"  
  
Frodo looked at her strangely. What did she mean by 'what's up'? He looked up and saw nothing but the sky. "What do you mean? The sky is upwards," Frodo replied.  
  
"Okay. I can take a hint. What's up means, what are you up to, how have you been, what have you been doing, et cetera et cetera." Dawn said this as if she was explaining it to a child.  
  
At this point, Sam butted in. "If you don't mind me saying so, than you have a strange way of talking miss." Dawn looked at him and rolled her eyes, while smiling gently. The rest of the walk was completed by Dawn trying to teach Frodo and Sam how to speak slang, although in the end, they forgot it all. Sam would occasionally glance at Frodo, and saw that he was always smiling. He also watched Frodo and noticed how he watched every hand gesture and facial expression of Dawn's. Sam smiled to himself; it was the same way he looked at Rosie. His thoughts continued to center on Rosie's smile the rest of the time.  
  
Finally, they had all reached Weathertop. The hobbits were staggering while Pippin and Dawn complained that they needed to stop and it. Dawn's whiny voice was getting on his nerves, while Pippin's voice drove him into fits of anger. He didn't show it, but inside, he really wanted to slam Pippin and Dawn into a room and lock them in there. He also noticed that Buffy kept looking left and right, as if expecting something to pop out at them at any time. Strider finally stopped, and pronounced, "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."  
  
"Finally!" Pippin and Dawn shouted this at the same time, making both of them snicker. "That was weird," they again said this at the same time. They started glaring at each other, as if tempting the other back down.  
  
Buffy picked Pippin up and slung him over her shoulder. Pippin started hitting her back, telling her to let him go. She just kept walking, with all the hobbits shooting smug glances at Pippin's indignant face. Dawn just held her head higher and put her nose in the air. She also started walking gracefully, as if she was pretending to be a snooty princess. Needless to say, she fell down often, mostly due to Frodo tripping her. In her mind, she made a mental note to get him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~l----------------------l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l----------------------- l~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hey people! I really need help. is Weathertop on a hill, or a cliff? Or both? Tell me! I don't know how to write it! 


	5. I Want to Go Home, NOW

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the fanfictions mentioned on the page before do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE!  
  
Frodo/Dawn relationship will take a while, since they are currently.um.well.just read. Talk to ya'll later! ~~Havilande Nicollette  
  
---------------------------------------(  
  
I Want to Go Home NOW  
  
---------------------------------------(  
  
They had finally gotten to the hill of Weathertop. The hobbits had settled themselves down on the rocks. Dawn had done the same, except she had made a big scene of it. She had thrown her hands in the air and yelled "FINALLY!", before she sat down. Pippin was rubbing his back since Buffy had dropped him on a large stone, back downwards. Dawn, as usual, was smiling, although she was still complaining about having to walk so much. The hobbits were trying to understand the concept of a 'car' and a 'bicycle'.  
  
"Alright peoples," Dawn said tiredly, "I'm sleepin', so don't disturb me. If you do, you will face the consequences." She then proceeded to steal Pippin's blanket and curl up in a ball. Frodo smiled while Pippin asked Merry if he could share his blanket later when they went to sleep. Strider came over to the hobbits and laid out four swords.  
  
"These are for you," he pronounced. "Keep them close. I am going to have a look around. Stay here."  
  
As Strider walked away, Buffy ran over to him. "I'm going to look around with you. Dawn will be fine with the hobbits. Right guys?" Buffy said this last part while glaring at the hobbits. They just gulped and nodded. Buffy smiled and once again ran to Strider, who looked like he was trying to run away from her. "Wait up, Stride!"  
  
Buffy caught up with him, and though both walked away to scout the area.  
  
------- A While Later --------  
  
Frodo woke up with a start. He could have sworn he heard the voices of the Ringwraiths. He shook his head, getting the disturbing thoughts of them out of his head. It was then he noticed that Sam, Merry, and Pippin, were gathered around a fire cooking tomatoes, sausages, and bacon. Frodo realized that the fire might show the Ringwraiths where they were. He quickly ran over to them.  
  
"Put it out you fools," he explained loudly, "PUT IT OUT!!!"  
  
He threw his blanket over the fire to put it out.  
  
"Oh t'ats nice," exclaimed Pippin, "Ash on my tomatoes!"  
  
Dawn sat bolt upright at that statement. She clutched her stomach and looked around. "They're here!" Dawn exclaimed this in a frightened tone. "Quickly, get your swords!"  
  
The hobbits obeyed and picked up their swords. The Nazgul decided to scream at this moment, causing everyone to jump. Frodo looked scared to death.  
  
"Come on, lets go up!" Dawn yelled this and ran up the stairs, the hobbits on her tail. When they got to the top, Dawn told them to stay together. "Buffy will feel them. She will come." Dawn was trying to brainwash herself into believing this. Suddenly, all nine of the Nazgul appeared in front of them, coming in diagonally and straight forward. They quickly knocked Sam, Merry, and Pippin away from Dawn and Frodo, the latter of which was stumbling backwards trying to get away. Dawn saw Pippin and Merry's swords on the ground. She picked both of them up, noticing they were lightweight.  
  
'Alright, protect Frodo from big and meany, since they seem to be after him. Meanwhile, save my own ass.how am I going to do this?!' Dawn though this in the five seconds before she rushed at them. The Nazgul were stunned that a young human girl would attack them. This, however, did not keep them from not attacking her.  
  
Dawn lunged at the front one, and dropped to her knees, easily kicking his out from under him. When he fell, she rolled and got up. Right before she plunged one of her swords through his head, she felt an excruciating pain on her right shoulder. She plunged the sword into the man, and doubled over. She could hear Frodo screaming as Strider and Buffy came into view. Buffy did not see Dawn hurt, but ran over to her anyways. She quickly picked up Dawn's two swords and slashed at every wraith within her distance. They quickly backed away from her and got burned by Strider's torch. Buffy and Strider through the rest of them off the cliff.  
  
Frodo reappeared after taking the ring off. He was yelling to Sam. Sam ran over and looked at his left shoulder, there was a fairly large gash with blood flowing from it. (A/N : Reminds me of Sean Astin's foot, you know, from where he sprinted and embedded it on the glass.yep.that's what it looks like!)  
  
"Strider," Sam yelled, "Help him Strider!"  
  
Strider ran over and knelt by Frodo's side. He picked up the blade that had stabbed him. The blade quickly disintegrated into nothing, leaving only air and dust. Strider looked very worried.  
  
"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs Elvish medicine." Strider quickly picks Frodo up and slings him over his shoulder. "We must get to Rivendell." He announced this with determination, and went over to Buffy. "Can you both walk?"  
  
"Yeah," said Buffy, "we're good to go." Buffy had obviously not seen Dawn's shoulder. Dawn got up and pulled an obviously strained smile.  
  
"Buffy!" She yelled. "Did you see that? I stabbed the guy right through the forehead!"  
  
"Good job, Dawnie. Next time, don't fight." Dawn just rolled her eyes and winced as Buffy clasped her right shoulder. "You okay Dawn?" Buffy took her hand back and looked at the blood. "You're hurt, who stabbed you? I didn't, did I?" Buffy asked this in a very worried tone.  
  
"No," Dawn started weakly, "it was one of those wraith things. My stomach hurts just as much as my shoulder, Buffy."  
  
"Calm down, Dawn. Hold onto the pain until we get to this Rivendell place. When we're there, we'll find a hospital, get you all healed up, and find a way to get home." Dawn just whimpered at this.  
  
"Buffy," she started, "It'll take six days to get there. I want to go home, NOW."  
  
"I'm trying Dawn, we just have to wait until we find the wizard-man." Dawn just nodded at Buffy and cradled her own arm.  
  
A few days later, the hobbits noticed a difference in Dawn. She would hardly speak much, and she stumbled almost the whole way. Buffy would stay right beside her, and at times, she would carry her like Strider was doing with Frodo. It made quite an interesting sight when she did this because she was smaller boned than Dawn. Not much, but enough to make you laugh. 


	6. Get Away From Me

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the fanfictions mentioned on the page before do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE!  
  
Frodo/Dawn relationship will take a while, since they are currently both wounded and in much pain. Aragorn/Buffy will take long, cause he has yet to dump Arwen, in a manner of speaking. I'll try to do a new chapter soon, but first I have to take a nap to dream it up. Also. the hobbits lent their cloaks to Buffy and Dawn. That's why the elves didn't stare at them.that much. Talk to ya'll later! ~~Havilande Nicollette  
  
-----------------------------------------(  
  
Get Away From Me  
  
-----------------------------------------(  
  
They had all traveled a long ways at the fastest pace that the hobbits could put up with. Strider was worried about Dawn since she did not seem well. He was more worried about Frodo, though, since he knew that he had been stabbed with a wraith sword. They had stopped for a quick rest to recover their strength. Pippin was grumbling about not being able to go any further while Merry was calming him down with talks about tables mounted with food. Pippin shut up after a while, most likely day dreaming about food, again. Buffy layed Dawn down on the ground and tried to look at her shoulder.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn started quietly, "it's not that bad." Buffy shook her head, mumbling about Dawn changing. Dawn used to always say her feelings, or express them somehow. Now, Dawn seemed to hold it all in. It was very unlike her.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy started, "When I said 'hold onto the pain', I meant you just shouldn't scream."  
  
Dawn just rolled her eyes and tried to stand up. She failed and landed in a lump beside Frodo. Frodo gasped. His eyes were turning a very odd color. Sam went over to him and held his hand. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" He then turned to Strider. "He's going cold!"  
  
Ever the inquisitive one, Pippin asked, "Is he going to die?"  
  
Strider shook his head. "He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them."  
  
Buffy looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean, that if you get stabbed by one of those black-thingy's blades, then you turn into one of them?" She was in panic now.  
  
"Yes," Strider answered. "Why?"  
  
"Dawnie was stabbed by one."  
  
"When! Where was she stabbed?" Strider, too, looked panicked.  
  
"The same time as Frodo, duh. When else were we near them!? And she was stabbed in her right shoulder. Why?"  
  
"We could lose her to the wraiths. If we do, you will have to kill her."  
  
Frodo chose that time to gasp in pain, again. They could hear the Nazgul crying in the distance. Pippin looked at Strider.  
  
"They're close. What're we going ta do?  
  
The Nazgul cried out once again.  
  
Strider looked over at Sam. "Sam, do you know the athelas plant?"  
  
Sam looked at him strangely. "Athelas?"  
  
"Kingsfoil," he said quickly.  
  
Sam thought for a moment and then replied, "Kingsfoil- uh, that's a weed."  
  
"Right, it may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" With this, both Sam and Strider went to look for the weed. Buffy remembered Willow using that once, and thought she could help. She followed Strider to look for the weed. Right before she came up to him, a lady with dark hair leaned down. Putting a sword at his neck.  
  
"What's this," she said slowly, "A ranger caught of his guard?"  
  
Buffy heard no more. She still had the hobbits' swords. She went over to the lady, and put a sword to her neck.  
  
"Step away." Buffy demanded.  
  
The lady looked over to her in shock. She clearly had not been expecting someone to sneak up on her. The lady then spoke. "I am Arwen, I am a friend. Glorfindel and I have been searching for you for two days." She took her sword from his neck. "Come, where are the others."  
  
Strider led Arwen and Glorfindel over to the two hobbits. Frodo gasped while Dawn doubled over in pain. The lady spoke to Frodo in a soothing manner.  
  
"Frodo.... Im Arwen. Telin le thaed." Frodo looked at her and gasped. "Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad."  
  
Merry looked at Strider oddly. "Who is she? Who is he?" Merry said the last part while pointing to Glorfindel.  
  
"They're elves!" This came from Sam, who was staring at the lady in an adoring manner. Buffy was standing close to Glorfindel, trying to understand the situation.  
  
"Arwen, the girl was stabbed in her right shoulder, Frodo in the left. They won't last. We must get them to Rivendell."  
  
"Which way is Rivendell?" This came from Buffy.  
  
"It is a straight road, though you have to cross through the forest and through a ford to get there." This came from Arwen. "Why do you ask, young one?"  
  
"My sis is about to become evil. A friend of mine is about to too. I think that's reason enough. I'll take Frodo to Rivendell. Dawnie can ride by herself."  
  
It was Glorfindel who spoke next. "That is not safe, for one as young as you. The Ringwraiths are behind you. They will catch up and take the hobbit from you."  
  
"They're after my sister too, mister!"  
  
Arwen stared at Strider. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, "the hobbits told me about the riders trying to take her."  
  
"Surely," replied Arwen, "you wouldn't want to leave your hobbit friends. I can ride with Frodo, if Dawn will ride alone."  
  
Buffy shook her head. The Nazgul cried again, this time closer. "There is no argument. I am taking them to Rivendell. See ya." At this statement, Buffy hauled Frodo over her shoulder and got on the horse. Dawn looked at Buffy and understood she was supposed to get on the other. She had never ridden before, but trusted the horse for some odd reason.  
  
The two horses took off at break-neck speed. Arwen and Glorfindel had whispered to the horses to go home with these new riders. The horses were obeying. The ride was long and fast.  
  
The horses were about twenty miles away from the river when the Nazgul could be heard behind them. Dawn groaned and almost fell off her horse. At the last minute, Dawn shifted onto the horses back. She didn't fall off. Her horse started going faster then she though possible. Both of the horses ran side-by-side faster then before. Ten miles to the ford. Frodo was gasping and Dawn was groaning. This was really not a happy sight. (A/N : I would do Frodo and Dawn's POV, but it wouldn't be happy at all.)  
  
One mile to the ford. The one of the wraiths reached for Frodo, but Buffy through one of the swords at his head. This stopped one of the five. Three were trying to get to Dawn and one reached for her, she yelled, "Get away from me!", but the wraiths stopped anyway when her horse went through the water. Buffy's horse followed, running through the river, to the other side of the ford. Dawn groaned and lurched forward, falling off her horse. Buffy stopped her horse.  
  
"Dawnie!" She yelled this at the top of her lungs. She stopped her horse and left Frodo on it. She jumped of and picked up Dawn. The wraiths were now crossing the river. Buffy panicked. "HELP ME!!!!!!" Buffy usually didn't ask for help, and she definitely never yelled for it, but this was a major emergency. Five wraiths, one of which was really pissed due to a sword being thrown into its head, were crossing the river to make her sister evil. She only had one sword left. Buffy reached for it, and it wasn't there. "Shit!" Right before the wraiths got to her side, she heard a voice, chanting words. Suddenly, the water came down through the river like horses stampeding. The wraiths tried to get out, but they were too late. The horses and their riders were washed away in the flood.  
  
Buffy picked Dawn up and set her on her horse. She then got up on her own and took off. Dawn followed, though not of her own will. She was half awake, half asleep. Finally, they reached the city. Buffy didn't know where the horse was taking her, but she didn't try to do anything but hold on to Frodo. Frodo, once again, gasped in pain. Many elves were staring at them oddly, not at all like the way the men in Bree had, though. The horses kept running through the streets until they were in front of two men, one of which was very, very, very old (looking). The horses kneeled. Buffy looked at the horses oddly and got off her horse. She set Frodo down and caught Dawn when she stumbled off.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked wearily. The men, or so she thought, only smiled.  
  
"I," started the older (looking) one, "am Gandalf the Grey of the Istari." His eyes twinkled as he looked at her. She got the impression that he was older then he looked, although, he looked pretty old.  
  
The other one then spoke. "I am Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell, which is where you are."  
  
"Uh huh," replied Buffy, "Can you help Frodo and Dawnie?"  
  
Elrond replied. "I can heal them to the best of my abilities. Come, we have no time to spare." Servants bustled out of the enormous palace-like place. Buffy hadn't looked around before. She looked around her.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
She then heard Dawn. "Buffy? Who are these people?" Many normal humans couldn't hear her, but Buffy could.  
  
"Dawn, calm down. We found the hospital, there gonna get you healed up, and I'm gonna beat up wizard-man until he tells us how to get home." Dawn calmed at this and nodded, allowing the servants to carry her to a room. Gandalf looked at her oddly and then laughed. "What?"  
  
"I am the wizard-man you spoke of. Are you really going to attempt to 'beat me up' as you put it?"  
  
"You're strange. It was a figure of speech. All I'm gonna do is annoy ya till ya tell me how to get the hell outta here." Buffy said this, trying to be as imposing as she could in what she had on.  
  
"You say I am strange when you and the other female are wearing the oddest clothing I have ever seen. In the case of her, not wearing that much at all in fact."  
  
"Come, child, the servants we lead you to a room for rest. I will send one up to get some clothes for your stay," Lord Elrond said. "Rest well, we are doing all we can for Frodo and Dawn. By the way, what happened to them?"  
  
"Oh! Frodo got stabbed in the left shoulder and Dawn in the right shoulder. Strider said something 'bout a 'Morgul blade'. Whatever that means."  
  
Gandalf and Elrond looked at each other with worried expressions. Gandalf then spoke. "The girl did not look like she was stabbed by one, are you sure? She would have looked like Frodo, near passing."  
  
"I'm sure mister. So go and heal her or I'll beat ya to a pulp. We're not supposed to be here and I'll be damned if I go back without her."  
  
The two just nodded and walked away. 'Man, that Elrond guy was hot! Though he does look older beyond his years. And Gandalf? He looks older then Giles!' All of this was thought in the millisecond before two servants came over to her to show her to her room. This was going to get interesting. 


	7. Upon Dawn's Wake

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the fanfictions mentioned on the page before do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE!  
  
I can't start relationships yet, much. Dawn has a tendancy to knock people off their feet, doesn't she?  
  
------------------------------------(  
  
Upon Dawn's Wake  
  
------------------------------------(  
  
The day was beautiful. Sunshine streamed in through the windows and the breeze rustled through the trees. All was peaceful and calm in Rivendell. Frodo Baggins had just woken up from his sleep. Gandalf was explaining what had happened since his arrival. Suddenly, a scream could be heard throughout Rivendell. Frodo looked wide-eyed at Gandalf. "What was that, Gandalf?"  
  
"Ah!" Gandalf started. "She's awake. Dawn was stabbed by the wraiths also, Frodo. Elrond had to rest after healing you, so she had to wait to be healed. It seems she has finally awoken. Come, Frodo, let us go see her. Sam went to check on her a while ago and I am sure you want to greet him." Gandalf smiled and stood up, leaving Frodo to follow him. Frodo jumped out of bed after noticing that his shoulder was well and cured.  
  
--------Dawn's Room, Before Her Scream Is Heard Across Rivendell------------ -  
  
Dawn slowly opened her eyes, noticing that the sun was shining. She groaned. She felt like hell. She sat up as quickly as her body allowed. She looked around and tried to see her sister, but she wasn't in the room. Afraid of where she was, she panicked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Where the FUCK am I!?!?!?!"  
  
"Nice to see you're awake, miss." Dawn looked around to see Sam standing the door, covering his ears. "That was quite a scream, if you don't mind me saying so miss."  
  
"Whe. Where am I-I?" She finally stuttered out.  
  
"Oh!" Sam exclaimed. "Pardon my awful manners, miss. Didn't mean to make you uneasy. 'Specially after you just woke up. You're in Rivendell. It's ten'o'clock in the morning on October the 24th."  
  
"Oh, okay." She seemed to think for a bit. "Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Lord Elrond had to give her a sleeping potion to calm her down, miss. She kept pacing and muttering odd things while Lord Elrond was trying to heal you. Strider had to carry Buffy back to her room. He didn't come back for a while, and when he did, he a nasty bruised eye. I still don't think it's healed. And look at me, talking away when I should be asking how you are feeling! How are you feeling, miss?"  
  
"F-Fine, I-I-I think."  
  
"I brought you some breakfast, if you're up to it. Biscuits, butter, fruit, and milk! Not the best food they have, but it is wonderful for an unsettlin' stomach."  
  
"Thanks, Sam." Dawn let out a sigh. She then looked down and her eyes widened. 'I have a dress on' was the only thought that went through her mind before she passed out, again.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm going to be in a large amount of trouble with Gandalf. He might turn me into somethin' unnatural." He gulped. "The Gaffer was right, I do let my mouth run away with me."  
  
"Indeed, you do, Samwise Gamgee." An old voice came from the doorway, where Sam had been standing before he had placed the tray beside Dawn's bed. "What have you said to make her faint, I wonder?"  
  
"Oh-h, nothin' much sir. Just a little bit about being in Rivendell, Lord Elrond putting Buffy to sleep, and Strider gettin' a black eye." Sam started. "Bu-but, she didn't faint until she looked at her clothes, if you follow me."  
  
"Calm down, Sam. You know it wasn't your fault!" This came from Frodo, who had suddenly appeared behind Gandalf.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! I was beside you almost the whole time. When I wasn't, I was checkin' up on the miss, here. Was that all right?"  
  
"Of course it was, Sam! Why wouldn't it be? I would have done the same, checking up on both of my friends." Frodo smiled at Sam who just looked down muttering things.  
  
A few seconds later, Buffy rushed into the room, with Strider on her tail. She knocked Frodo over. "Oops! Sorry." She helped him up and dusted him off. She then looked over at Dawn and then at Sam, who looked awfully guilty. "What did you do," she asked accusingly.  
  
"N-nothing, miss. Just said good morning." He practically squeaked this last part out. Ever since Weathertop, Sam had been afraid of her. Even more so when he noticed that carrying Dawn didn't seem to effect her, although he was sure Dawn weighed the same, if not more, than Buffy. Strider had also seemed in awe of her since then, mostly due to the fact that she took out six of the eight wraiths, with Dawn taking down one.  
  
When Sam had said this, Gandalf grunted and shook his head. He then walked over to Dawn and put his hand over her forehead. He muttered a few words, and Dawn woke up, again. She, again, screamed bloody murder, which is how she screamed the first time, if you did not figure that out already.  
  
"Dawnie! Not so loud! You'll wake the whole city up!" This came from Buffy who was covering her ears.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn sat up and saw Buffy. "BUFFY!!!" She then continued to jumped of the bed and launch herself at her sister. Buffy hugged Dawn as hard as she could, until she heard Dawn's breathing start to slow. Buffy quickly pulled away. Dawn bent over, clearly trying to breathe.  
  
"Sorry," was all the came out of Buffy as she stared at her sister. "Does it hurt?" Buffy asked this after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"What?" This came from Dawn. "OH! My shoulder! Yeah, kinda, not really, I really don't know actually."  
  
"You don't know if your shoulder hurts?"  
  
"Uhhh, not.really?" Dawn had recovered and was now standing up. "My stomach hurts more, though that is stopping. So.did you find wizard-man?"  
  
"Yep," Buffy said. She then pointed at Gandalf who was standing beside the chest at the end of Dawn's bed. "That's him!"  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy, then Buffy's finger, then Gandalf. A smile then brightened her face. She ran over to him, so as to hug him, but accidentally knocked him over. Dawn hadn't expected this to happen, and she fell on top of him, whilst she was screaming.  
  
"I'm. glad you're happy to see me. Quite strong.uhhhh." This came from Gandalf who was trying to get Dawn off of him, albeit unsuccessfully.  
  
"Sorry," Dawn muttered, "Guess I don't know my own strength." She then got off him and stood up. She dusted herself off. "Hi! I'm Dawn, though you probably already know that since you're a wizard and did you wake me up somehow? I remember someone chanting some words of few moments ago and I'm supposing it was you." Dawn stopped and smiled, clearly not flustered whatsoever over her ever-so-long speech.  
  
"Ah, yes. If you do not remember," Gandalf said as he got up, "I, am Gandalf the Grey of the Istari." He smiled and nodded. "You had quite a wound. I am surprised you weren't near passing."  
  
Dawn looked at him oddly and then sat down on her bed. She bounced on it. And bounced. And bounced. It was nice and bouncy. Yay. She then started eating the fruit and the biscuits. Strider then came over.  
  
"How are you faring, Dawn?"  
  
"I'm feeling just peachy."  
  
He frowned. "What do you mean by 'just peachy'?"  
  
Buffy butted in. "It means she feels okay." He looked at Buffy oddly. "Okay is.like.alright.fine.great.peachy.pleasant!" She said the last word with triumph. She smiled, clearly glad that she picked a word that he would understand. Strider smiled and shook his head, quietly laughing.  
  
Pippin and Merry chose this time to run in. They, of course, had to topple into Frodo and Sam, making them fall down. Pippin didn't fall with them, though Merry did.  
  
"Pippin," squealed Dawn. "Merry!" She then threw her half-eaten biscuit on the tray and jumped off the bed. Merry, Frodo, and Sam had gotten up during this moment. She then launched herself on Pippin, who was in front. The effect was dominoes, all of them falling down due to the person in front of them. "How're you guys?"  
  
"Gemmph. Ooof. Mmphff. Ioomphanpheaph." This came from Pippin.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked as she rolled off of them. "What'd you say?"  
  
"I said, 'Get. Off. Me. I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to domino ya'll."  
  
The hobbits chose to ignore this while Strider and Gandalf tried to figure out what she meant.  
  
"You do seem to have the tendancy to, how should I say this, knock people off their feet?" Frodo asked this in jest. Dawn just swatted him over the head, smiling. 


	8. The Day of the Council

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the stories mentioned on the page before (the page before the page before the page before the page.etc.) do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE! (I second that, wait I firsted it, BLASTED!!)  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------(  
  
The Day of the Council  
  
--------------------------------------(  
  
  
  
A servant woke Buffy up at six' o'clock. She had dressed Buffy in a light sea green dress with white lace. Buffy hadn't yet gotten used to all the dresses she had to wear. Don't get her wrong, she loved dresses. She was just mad that there wasn't another alternative. She still had her khaki's and green tank top, but Strider had said that they were not formal enough for day wear, mostly due to the fact that the tank top showed a bit of her stomach. So Buffy had been stuck wearing dresses every single day.  
  
Anyhow, Buffy was now all ready to go to the 'council' of Elrond's. Gandalf had informed them the day before that they would have a council at nine' o'clock and that she and Dawn were expected to be there. Buffy trusted Gandalf. He reminded her of Giles and seemed to have a very large knowledge supply. Besides, he was a wizard, which boosted him up on the Buffy trusting level. One thing Buffy had learned, never get on the bad side of a very, very powerful wizard. You might find yourself turned into a rat, or be fed your own skin piece by piece, or some other things that she really didn't want to find out how they felt. Dawn, however, didn't trust the wizard one bit. He had one day been talking to them when out of the blue, he had asked why he sensed a lot of energy in her, magical energy. He had also commented that Buffy seemed to have an aura of an old power, though it wasn't in the magical energy department. Buffy seemed to understand why he would sense this, but it just scared Dawn that he could sense those kind of things. Anyway, back to before the council. Buffy didn't know that you had to be up by six to be ready by nine. Especially when she was finished dressing by seven. So much time left. Buffy went down to the dining hall. She saw the hobbits and ran to sit by them. Dawn was already sitting in between Pippin and Merry.  
  
Dawn had also been awakened by a servant and put into a dress. Her dress, however, was light lavender, if that can be done. She had stolen out of the room with her hair down and had run to the dining hall to meet Merry and Pippin. They were going on and on about Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday. When she had learned Bilbo's age, her mouth had dropped. She had seen Bilbo once, and he only looked to be eighty years old. The ages of people gave her the wiggins. She was the youngest person in Rivendell.  
  
After talking for an hour and a half, a bell rang, signaling the time of the Council was near. Buffy, Dawn, and Frodo got up and took leave of the other three hobbits. Frodo led them to the area of the Council, explaining that Gandalf had showed him the way yesterday. They were the last ones there. Frodo was announced as he sat down beside Gandalf.  
  
"This, my friends, is Frodo, son of Drogo. Few have come hither through greater peril on an errand more urgent."  
  
Buffy and Dawn went and sat down beside Frodo, in Dawn's case, right beside him. A few seconds later, Elrond spoke again.  
  
"Strangers from distant land, friends of old; you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall," he said. He turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring," he commanded.  
  
Frodo stood uncertainly and walked over to the circular stone tablet. He picked something up out of his pocket and put it on the tablet. He then breathed a sigh of relief and came back to sit down. He looked over at Dawn and smiled slightly, as if he had just gotten rid of the greatest burden, which he had. Whispers broke out among the people gathered. Buffy looked at the ring again. It reeked of pure evil. There was no good at all in the simple golden band, only the power of evil. Not only that, but the ring seemed to like the attention put on it. It called out to the weakest person there, a human named Boromir.  
  
Boromir stood up. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people-- all your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
"You cannot wield it!" This came from Strider. "None of us can. It answers to Sauron and Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
Boromir looked at Strider. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"  
  
Suddenly, one of the elves stood up. He spoke out to Boromir. "This is no mere Ranger, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
"This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
This came as a shock to both Buffy and Dawn. They looked at him wide-eyed. He was a king? Buffy had different thoughts, however. 'I beat up a king and sat on top of him? Buffy = 1, Stri.er.Aragorn = 0.' Boromir talking brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king. I still say we should use it against him."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Then you're an idiot," she said quietly. The elves, however, heard her. They started snickering at this. She then spoke louder. "That thing, ring, whatever ya wanna call it, is evil. Evil can only be used for evil, not good. Honestly, they say the older the wiser." She rolled her eyes again and sat back in her seat. Frodo smiled at her while Boromir glared and sat down.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. Elrond spoke up once more. "Lady Dawn has a good point. The ring cannot be used for good, only for evil. Therefore, we have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."  
  
One of the dwarves stood up and grabbed his companion's axe. "Then what are we waiting for?!?" He ran over to the tablet and slammed the axe down on the ring. The axe shattered and the force of it threw the dwarf backwards. His companions went over and helped him back to his seat. At the same time, Frodo was holding his head in pain, looking at the ring. Dawn had now started sweating, and she looked like she was having trouble. Buffy looked at her with questioning eyes. Dawn said nothing, but sat back up, obviously still in pain.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond said this in a booming voice. "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and thrown into the fiery chasm from whence it came."  
  
All was quiet, until Boromir spoke up. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Eye is ever watchful. Not with ten- thousand men could you do this, it is folly." Buffy had taken a huge disliking to this man, as well as Frodo and Dawn. Dawn kept muttering about how that really gave her faith, obviously being sarcastic.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" This came from the elf who had defended Stri.er.Aragorn earlier. The dwarf who had attacked the ring with an axe then stood up.  
  
"And I suppose you think you should be the one," the dwarf bellowed. "I'll die before I see an Elf in possession of the ring of power. Never trust an Elf!"  
  
The council then erupted into chaos. The elves were yelling at the dwarves, and the dwarves were yelling at the elves. Boromir was yelling at everyone, as well as Gandalf, who had joined in a few seconds after it had started. Dawn was glaring at the ring. It was enjoying the fighting. It was also enjoying tormenting her mind. Frodo stood up and tried to speak over the chaos. It wasn't working.  
  
Buffy then shouted, "HEY! Everyone SHUT UP!!" This got everyone to quiet down in seconds. Frodo then spoke again.  
  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor, though, I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf looked sad and walked over to Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear. You have my magic and guidance."  
  
Aragorn then walked over and knelt at Frodo's side. He spoke softly. "You shall have my sword, Frodo. I swore to protect you, by life or death, and I shall do my best to fulfill that promise."  
  
The cute elf that had spoken many times earlier then said, "you shall have my bow."  
  
The dwarf, clearly not wanting to be left out, yelled, "and my axe!!"  
  
Boromir then looked at the five gathered. "It looks like you carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is in fact the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Then, out of the bushes, came Merry, Pippin, and Sam. The latter was walking slowly while the other two sprang out and practically ran to Frodo's side.  
  
"We'll come with Frodo, if Lord Elrond will allow," Merry said while standing upright, proud and strong. Dawn almost laughed at this since this was very un-Merry-like.  
  
"That's right!" This came from Pippin. "I will not let my cousin go about this alone! We help our relatives in the family of the Took."  
  
Sam didn't stand up for himself, but rather spoke the truth from the heart. "I made a promise to accompany Master Frodo until the end, and I will keep my word."  
  
"Very well," started Lord Elrond, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He said this while looking at the nine of them with a proud look on his face. Buffy and Dawn almost laughed outright. He looked like he had won the lottery.  
  
Lord Elrond then dismissed everyone but the Fellowship, Buffy, and Dawn. He started speaking once again. "I shall get straight to the point. Sauron is not only searching for the Ring. He is also searching for Lady Dawn. We have no reason as to why he seeks her, though we do know that if she were to fall into his hands, something very bad would happen. Thus it is my belief that Lady Dawn should travel with the Fellowship, for she will not be safe in Rivendell."  
  
Everyone but Gandalf looked confused at what Elrond had suggested. Buffy and Dawn were looking guilty, though none noticed. Most of the Fellowship were thinking, 'Is it wise to send a girl with them?' Frodo, however, actually spoke this aloud. "Is it very wise to send Dawn with us on the quest? She could get hurt."  
  
At this, Dawn glared at him. "Hey. I stabbed a sword through a Ringwraiths head while all you hobbits were being hurt, I think I deserve some credit."  
  
"Yes, Dawn. But you also got stabbed yourself."  
  
"And I wasn't affected while you were majorly affected. Wait a minute, what am I saying? Why do I have to go with them?"  
  
"Lady Dawn, you will be safer with the Fellowship traveling, then in Rivendell waiting." This came from Lord Elrond.  
  
Buffy then spoke up. "Dawn will go on one condition. If she goes, then I go."  
  
Lord Elrond looked surprised at this. "I do feel that you should put yourself in danger, Lady Buffy."  
  
"First, no Lady, just .. Buffy. Second, I'm used to danger. Stri..er.Aragorn has seen what I'm capable of. Ask him."  
  
Lord Elrond looked at Aragorn. "How capable is she for a journey such as this one?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Buffy's impatient stare and started. "She is very capable, Lord Elrond. She defeated half of the Nazgul's without a mark to show for it."  
  
Buffy noticed that he left out the part where she kicked his ass. She was about to tell them about that when Aragorn glared at her. She rolled her eyes. Stupid male trying to keep his pride.  
  
"Very well." Lord Elrond said softly. "The ladies Buffy and Dawn shall both accompany you on your quest to destroy the Ring. However, neither is allowed to enter Mordor."  
  
Buffy and Dawn just looked at him. Dawn started first. "Why would we want to go to this Mordor place anyway. It sounds like Hell!  
  
Buffy cut in. "It is Hell, Dawnie." Dawn just looked at her and shrugged. Everyone was looking at them confused, clearly not having heard of this Hell they were talking about.  
  
"Same difference." They looked at the two females even stranger for this. 


	9. Dawn's POV Redone

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the stories mentioned on the page before (the page before the page before the page before the page.etc.) do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE! (I second that, wait I firsted it, BLASTED!!)  
  
I've changed a few of Joss's ideas, and a few of the things that happened after Buffy jumped. * = thinking " = saying (( and )) = doing (past)  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------(  
  
Dawn's Point of View After the Council  
  
--------------------------------------------------------(  
  
I was in my room trying to figure out why I had to go with the 'fellowship.' I had tried to go to sleep, but it just wouldn't come.  
  
*Why do I have to go with them? It makes no sense. I should stay here away from the Sauron dude they're so afraid of. It's not fair! I didn't even get a choice in the matter. Buffy just said that I would go if she could go. I'm usually searching for approval from her, but right now, I wanna get away from her. She thinks I'm so weak and that I can't fight. She still thinks that after I've saved her butt like, fifty times or so. How many times has she been ambushed and me come as her saviour. I even almost killed a black wraith thingy, and she still doesn't trust me to take care of myself. I mean, come on. I'm eighteen!*  
  
I never understood why my head went in circles. It did though. I kept thinking and pondering over things that were going on.  
  
*Why won't Buffy tell them about me? About who I am, or more precisely, that I'm not a who. They'd understand, wouldn't they? They'd understand that a human wasn't standing in front of them, that it was actually a mystical ball of energy. Wait, what am I thinking? No one would understand. If they did, they'd probably pity me. Pity's great and all, but it kinda gets a little... old. Buffy acts all concerned for me, but she really thinks that I'm incapable and can't take care of myself. My thoughts are going in circles. I'm gonna have a really big headache when I'm done contemplating this reality. Is it a reality? This place is a dream. Men are polite. There are actually such things as ELVES!!! I still haven't gotten over that shock. And hobbits! Hobbits are so cute! Especially Frodo. I could drool every single time I see him. Merry is cute too, though Pippin ranks on the same level as Frodo. Poor Sam doesn't catch my attention much, though he is really sweet. But, I can't say a thing. My lips are sealed, even from my hero, my sister.*  
  
*She's my hero that worries over me daily and thinks me incapable of walking a mile, much less fighting the big bad. I want to scream, but I'm afraid of what will happen if I do. I screamed when I woke, and the whole Rivendell was worried for hours on end. Really, I was just freaked for a second, or two. Then Sam was there and I saw I had on a dress. Poof! I was back in dreamland. Buffy was there when I woke up. My hero, Buffy, worrying and scolding me. And that Strider guy was there. Dang, he was hot! He wasn't to cute on the road, but once he showers..bloody hell, he's hot! I'm talking like Spike, now. Spike was cute too. Pippin and Frodo are a little cuter than him. There I go thinking about all the cute guys again. There isn't one ugly man I have seen since Bree, notice I said man. Not dwarf. The dwarfs are so ugly. The look like some punk rock star that's short and fat.*  
  
Alright, my head really goes in circles. From why I have to go with the fellowship to why Buffy won't tell anyone what I am, to cute guys, and cute hobbits. And now it was going to the past.  
  
(( "Is this real? If I'm not real, then I'm not really bleeding. Nothing's real. I'm not." I had slit my wrists, and they were bleeding. Buffy was looking on in horror as I stood there, bleeding. ))  
  
*Buffy has never understood me since then, since I tried to figure out if cutting myself meant anything. I was tempted to do so now, go down to the kitchen, grab a knife, and come back to my room. I would slice my wrists, see if anything would happen. Nothing would happen though, because I'm not here, and I'm not real. No matter how many times Buffy will say that I'm real to her, I know the truth. I'm not real to anyone, because I'm not real. Where's my mom when I need her to comfort me? Mom's gone, dead. Where's my sister when I feel lonely? She's making friends, though she doesn't think so. She's always been the spotlight, no matter how long I screamed for it. Where is a friend to brighten my day? They are with each other, making merry. Should I even call them friends? The poor hobbits would be yelling at me for thinking like this, if I told them. Buffy won't allow me to tell them. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone at school, and I'm not allowed to tell anyone here. Can't tell of my troubles, no one would understand. Can't tell Buffy, she's always been busy. Trying to look after me, trying to slay, trying to bring in money. I should be grateful.*  
  
(( A fourteen-year-old girl was hugging a bleach blond vampire very tightly. They both missed the slayer very, very much. The girl never went to school, there was no reason to. No reason to not be with foster parents. No reason at all. No reason for anything, except there was a reason to cry. ))  
  
*There was no reason for any of this. Why can't I just kill myself? The hobbits would be heartbroken, and Buffy wouldn't deal. Or would she? Would she care? She'd probably like the attention she got? No, I shouldn't think that way. Buffy would feel really sad, really sorry, for herself, and that she had to deal. I am being so selfish right now. Thinking all about myself. I try to care for others. I do care for others. On the outside, I care. On the inside I care. In between reality and non-reality, I don't know if I do or not.*  
  
I now sit here, crying. Crying because I can't sleep. Crying because I can't get away from it all. Crying because I miss my friends, though I don't miss Earth, or Sunnyhell, or the graveyards, or school. I cry because I try to find reason, when the only reason is so others don't grieve. So others don't cry. I hear a noise, but choose to ignore it. It's probably someone walking past the door, not knowing that I sit here, crying my heart out for someone to hear me. For someone to actually care, not because they have to. Buffy cares because she thinks it her responsibility. Why can't someone care just because they care? They actually feel even a tad bit for me. I hear the noise again. It's knocking. Someone's knocking on my door. I wipe of my tears and put on a happy face. The one that fools everyone and gets me through the day. The one the hobbits see. The one Buffy sees. The one the elves see, and believe, at least most of them. I think Lord Elrond guy is gonna give me a big talking to soon. I stand and walk over to the door. I open it and see a smiling Frodo. He talks about how he wishes I would go with him. Go stroll around the gardens. He says I've been in this room to long. He says its not healthy. I'm about to tell him that I'm okay, and that I'm tired, that I just want to be alone. But then, he smiles. He smiles that impossible smile and gives you the most innocent look. The one you can't say no to. I love his smile. It makes me think he cares. Maybe he does! Maybe he might actually care. He might care for me. My day will always brighten when he smiles.  
  
"Sure," I hear my voice, and wander if that happy tone is mine. It sounds so fake. I know it is. I care for him, I really do, but how do I voice that in emotion? I can't seem to be able to get myself to say my emotions aloud. He doesn't notice. He only smiles and wide, Xander-y smile. The Xander I used to have a crush on. The Xander I miss. I talk again, though it seems far off. "I was just a bit tired, I'm alright now. Come on!" I hop out of the room and hook my arm with his, laughing. Laughing the fake laugh. The one only Tara could see past. Oh gawds, I miss Tara. Where is Tara? She's dead. Like mom. Like Giles. Poor Giles, died in a plane crash, going back to England after Willow's..what would you call it? Willow's obsession? Willow's killing-spree? Or poor Willow's aggravation being let out? I had understood her. I had acted mad so Buffy would see me. So Buffy would notice that I was hurt. Buffy only saw me as an annoying sister, like everyone else. I heard them talking about me once. They were talking about how annoying I wise, and that I wasn't capable of anything. That had come from Buffy. That's how I know she really doesn't care. I was skipping now, faking happy. Going to the gardens, where I saw Buffy. Buffy talking to Strider. It unnerved me. I had found out that Strider loved that Arwen lady. She was pretty, very, very pretty. But she and him were doomed, just like Angel and Buffy. They just weren't meant to be. Buffy, however, seemed to be warming up to him. You could see on his face that he enjoyed her company, too. When I get back in touch with my emotions, maybe I could set them up?  
  
*Wish I had that. Someone who I actually enjoyed being with.* Pippin was the closest to that. Frodo came in next. Then Merry, and then Sam. *Oh gawds, I just want to go home. Back to Sunnyhell. I just want to see Xander and Willow. That's all that's left now.* Anya had moved away after becoming a vengeance demon. *I even miss her sex talk. Mostly because she said that it isn't bad, and told the truth about what could happen. I miss the money dance. I miss the happy times. The times before Willow went evil. The times before Xander's wedding. The times before Buffy died, and came back...wrong. She never recovered. She thinks that she can understand me.* I look at Frodo, he's been talking about the Shire, and about the peace there. *There won't be peace if Sauron gets me, or the ring.*  
  
Dawn had finally figured out why Sauron would want her. It was one of two theories. Either A) He knew some way to channel her energy to be used for magic, or B) He wanted to use her to open up entrances to other dimensions, so he could either get new recruits and servants, or so he could conquer that dimension. Dawn didn't like any of these ideas. Neither did Buffy. Buffy would sooner kill herself then let that happen. Dawn would sooner kill herself if that happened. Scratch that, if the hobbits stopped caring, then Dawn would kill herself, period. If one of her friends died, she'd kill herself. It was as simple as that. Dawn never noticed how the eyes of Aragorn followed her, confused, and yet, understanding. She never noticed the Lord Elrond, watching her with a sad expression. A expression that clearly said that he knew what she was thinking. 


	10. Long Talks and Points of View

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the stories mentioned on the page before (the page before the page before the page before the page.etc.) do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE! (I second that, wait I firsted it, BLASTED!!)  
  
I know most of you hated last chapter, so I ask that you read it again. I changed a few things, though not all. I am one of the people that happen to think Dawn goes through more than Buffy. I am also one of the people who think Buffy is a self-centered bitch, and I am trying to refrain from putting that in my story. And I might actually change my relationship pairing to Dawn/Pippin, mostly because Dawn cannot go into Mordor, you got that? Okay, keep reading and reviewing! I actually reached my goal of at least three flames.  
  
* = thinking to self " = saying = doing and just thinking (( )) = memory  
  
-------------------------------------------------(  
  
Long Talks and Points of View  
  
-------------------------------------------------(  
  
(( Dawn Point of View, until I notify you of otherwise ))  
  
*I had gotten over my self-absorbness. Though I still wasn't a happy camper. Who could be? I was stuck god knows where with god knows who trying to do god knows what to me. It was quite confusing. Buffy should understand me. She did die, two times? Three times? How many funerals have I been too? How many people have died? Buffy, mom, Buffy, Giles, Buffy, Tara. The list goes on. It makes me feel so alone.*  
  
I got up. The sun was shining through the windows. *This is heaven. Heaven in the middle of hell. What a happy thought.* I put on the forbidden shirt of Buffy's that had shrunk. Unlike her, I didn't feel embarassed in it. I felt at home. It had been Tara's, then Willow's, and then she had given it to Buffy. I put on my not-so-forbidden pants. Lovely jeans. *Am I all nice and pretty-ful?* I look in the mirror. My reflection looks back at me. *Not pretty. Not good looking. Ugly. Buffy is so beautiful. I'm so ugly.*  
  
I open the door of the room and walk to Pippin's room. He could always make me smile. I knock, he should be here. It's only a little past sunrise. He gets up about now. The door opens. Pippin stands there, smiling. Smiling Frodo's smile. Smiling Merry's smile. Smiling the smile that no one can refuse. He knows I need directions to go eat. He immedietly takes my hand and walks to Merry's room. Merry opens his door and grabs my other hand, eying my outfit. I shrug and keep walking. I have two cute hobbits on both sides and I am going to enjoy this feeling of flip-floppy butterflies. We get to the dining hall and eat. We talk about the Shire, about their families, about how they are related to Frodo. *I wish I was related to someone. Though I'm not really. Only Buffy. Cause they made me from her.* We talk, and I smile. I smile a true smile, not the fake one, not the goofy one, but the true one. The one that says I'm happy.  
  
Later on, Pippin and Merry take me to a small waterfall they found. We splish and splash and have fun. Frodo joins us sometime later and we gang up on him. While walking back to my room to change clothes, a servant comes up to me, saying that Lord Elrond wishes to see me. *Shit!* She helps me change my clothes and takes me to see him. We walk an endless walk. Through one corridor, to the right, straight forward, through the center, to the left.. Finally, she leads me to a door a gestures for me to go through it. *I'm in big shit. Very big shit. Why does he want to talk to me? He would only talk to me if I was in big shit.* She gives up and opens the door, pushing me through unwillingly.  
  
I look around. *big shit* He stands, from behind a desk. He smiles and gestures for me to sit across from him. *he might know I know why they want me. He may ask, and I may answer. I so want to answer. I so want to tell.*  
  
He started to speak once I sat down. "You know why Sauron wants you." I nodded for yes. "You are sworn not to tell." I shake my head for no.  
  
*No, I never swore. She just told me not to. I disobey often.*  
  
"Why, then, will you not tell me why he wants you. Why you are so important to him that he will send his wraiths after you."  
  
I replied, in a scared voice. "If I tell you, then I get a sirius kick-ass whoopin from Buffy. Besides, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"I think I would understand. Buffy is just trying to protect you. I can feel something in your aura, something that says you are not what you appear to be. What is it, I wonder, that makes you so different from other humans?"  
  
"Who said I was human?" This came from me. I wasn't human, not really. Suddenly, I heard Gandalf's voice, so much like Giles.  
  
"If you are not human, than what are you. Not a dwarf, nor a hobbit. Not an elf, surely. What then could you be?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you would call it. Or even if you would call it anything." *Allright, if they don't kill me then Buffy will. I am in so big shit. I am not going to be in one piece by tomorrow.*  
  
This seemed to confuse them. This was going to be a long day. "Lady Buffy would not tell us about it. She said that we could never understand you or her. If you cannot explain yourself, then please, explain Buffy to us." Lord Elrond said this.  
  
"Buffy, well, Buffy is .Buffy."  
  
*Should I tell them? Yeah, duh self. Just don't tell them about yourself. Don't wanna freak them out.*  
  
"She is the one chosen to fight the forces of darkness in our world. The only one able to do so. She's all important in our world, though no one knows it. Kinda like Aragorn. He's a king, though not to the rest of the world. Buffy is like a savior that no one knows exists." Great talking self.  
  
"Ah, you compare Lady Buffy to Lord Aragorn. That may be why they converse often. Who would you compare yourself to?" Gandalf was speaking again.  
  
"I'm kinda like.well, like you and Pippin mixed. I'm a Gandalf-Pippin. Is that even possible? Oh well. I have all this power, and yet, I'm as innocent as a young hobbit." Go self, that's how you explain yourself.  
  
"What kind of power, I wonder?" Will Gandalf guy stop talking yet?  
  
"If I told you that, then I'd have ta kill ya." Go me. I'm threatening them now.  
  
"Why do you threaten me? What is it that I shouldn't know?"  
  
Okay, this guy knew what he was doing to me. He knows I want to tell him. He knows I'm not allowed. I'm starting to feel threatened. I cower back in the chair for safety. Come on, self. Think of a quick reply.  
  
"If you shouldn't know than do you think I am going to tell you?" Self, you're gonna die now. He is going to kill you. Why oh why did I just say that? Why did I have to say THAT!! I'm starting to sound like Buffy.  
  
"You should not speak like that to your elders." That was Elrond. "It is very rude and often punished for speaking as you do. Since you are not from here, I have let it slide so far. I warn you to not use that tone again."  
  
*Big shit. Very big shit. I'm going to sink in this large mound of shit. Oh help me. Come on self, do something.* I smiled sweetly. *Anything but that!* It then turned into a mischievous smile. *Not that either.* I then smiled innocently. *There, keep it.*  
  
"Now, tell me. What power do you harness that makes Sauron need you?"  
  
I gulped and shrunk back farther in the chair. *Okay, here's the plan. They keep talking and I run out of this room and into the never ending hallway. Damn them! I don't know how to get out.* This guy is so wise that he threatens me just enough that he will be able to say that he didn't threaten me later. Alright, close my mouth. Don't say a thing. They will not hurt you. If they do, then you can fend for yourself. Alright, it's time to quote Willow. *Ohhhh Goddess! * There we go.  
  
"Why do you refuse to tell us, child?" Elrond, just stop talking.  
  
"Who are you afraid of?" When I said Elrond, stop talking, I didn't mean for you to start, Gandalf.  
  
Elrond opened his mouth to speak and I groaned. Why won't they shut up and leave me alone? Uh oh. He heard me groan. "If you will not answer that, then answer this. Why are you so depressed that you tell others not of your sufferings. Why do you not tell one of the hobbits or your sister? Aragorn would listen. We would listen."  
  
Well, I can reply to that. "Everyone you mentioned would listen, yes. But they would not understand. That's why I don't tell my sister. No matter how long you've lived, no matter how long you've suffered, no matter how many bad things you think you've seen, you have not seen what I have seen. You have not seen what I am. You have not seen the nightmares that I have."  
  
*Self, don't tell them about the nightmares. Then you will have to explain Buffy's prophetic dreams. Like the one she had last night. Something about drums in the deep and hope lost. Something about knowing what you have to do and being afraid to do it. Heck, even I don't have Frodo in my dreams. Of course, I have nightmares. Nightmares of all the hell dimensions. Nightmares of the past, present, and future all mixed, all the same. No, Buffy wouldn't understand. Aragorn wouldn't understand. The hobbits wouldn't understand, no one would.*  
  
"Ah, now we are getting somewhere. Tell us about these nightmares, if nothing else. Tell us what you see in them." Alright, answer his questions and let him think about my answers. He won't tell Buffy, right? Gandalf wouldn't tell Buffy, would he?  
  
"Here's the deal. I tell you and you swear not to tell Buffy unless you really, really have to. Deal?" Go me. Making deals with the elderly. What am I doing.  
  
He laughed. Gandalf actually laughed at what I said. What was so funny?  
  
"All right. You have yourself a deal. Now tell us about these dreams of yours." Elrond even nodded his head in agreement. Okay, so far so good.  
  
"First thing is first. They are not dreams. They're not really even nightmares. They just are, like I just am. Sitting in this seat is not a being. I am not actually here. Don't argue and say that I am, because really, I'm not. These things come when I sleep. These horrors. It's like the past and the present and the future and they are all one, all at the same time, all the same. Do you understand?"  
  
They look at me oddly. Guess they don't, okay, start again.  
  
"Alright. Pretty much, I see the past, the present, and the future whenever I sleep. Got that?" They nod. "All right, these past, present, and future are shown to me at the same time. I don't know which is the past, which is the present, and which have not even happened yet. Got that?" They nod, albeit slowly. "I don't see flowers, or grass, or clouds, or happiness. I see darkness. I see death. I see plague, I see shadow. I see hope lost, I see hope forsaken. I see torture, I see pain. I see everything you don't like, and almost none of what you do. Got that?" They nod. "Alright, now we're getting somewhere. Since I don't know the past from the present or the future, I don't really know when I wake up. It's hard for me to grasp reality, if you catch my meaning. It's hard for me to understand what is and isn't real." They look at me odd. Okay, start again.  
  
"When I'm sleeping, I can feel the heat of the flame in my dream. I can actually hear the screams as if I were there. Sometimes it is bright and sunny, only for someone to come and darkness fall. I can become the person by accident. When I do, I actually feel the pain. That's all. Period. So, can I go now?" They nod, as if in a trance.  
  
I quickly spring up and leave before they can tell me to stop. I run to Buffy's room, she isn't there. I pick up one of the hobbits' swords. She still had them. A while later, I am in a clearing with no one around. Good of a place as ever. I start doing the moves Buffy did. I twirl, I kick, I lunge, I swing. I practice everything I ever saw her do. My nightmares come back now.  
  
I think this is a nightmare, though what I do here, I do in reality. Most likely. Someone charges at me. I parry, I punch, I kick, I drop, I swing, I flip backwards. I slice off the head. Two more come up, I dispatch them. I hear voices now, Buffy's voice I think. Aragorn's too. Maybe even Pippin and Frodo and Merry. Are those real voices? I'm confused. I stop fighting whatever it is. It disappears. As does everything else around me. What time is it? I came here at noon and the sun is going down. Is this reality? I'm so confused.  
  
I look around. I see Buffy, shocked. Why is she shocked? I see Aragorn with his mouth open, along with Frodo, Merry, Pippin. All staring at me. I see some elves too, Legolas was it? I then speak aloud.  
  
"What?"  
  
Buffy was the first to speak. "Dawnie? What were you doing? I tried to ask you if you were alright and you didn't hear me. You became a blur. What were you doing?"  
  
Uh oh. Shit. "Bl...blur? What do you mean, blur?"  
  
"I mean silly, that I couldn't see what you were doing, you were like, moving faster than my eye can move. Moving faster than even I have."  
  
Shit, double shit. "Oh." I turn around only to meet Boromir standing in my way. I walk past him and start to jog. Buffy shouts after me. I run faster. What just happened? I was practicing one minute and then killing something the next. I run until I get to my room. I lock the door and lay down on my bed. Seconds later I hear Buffy at the door, Frodo and Pippin with her. Then I hear Aragorn and Merry. What was the matter, why didn't they stop banging on my door?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------(  
  
Buffy's Point of View Right When She Got to Where Dawn was Fighting  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------(  
  
I was walking with Aragorn. He was telling me about his forbidden relationship with Arwen. I had told him earlier about Angel and we were sympathizing with each other, kinda. We walk into a beautiful clearing and I see Dawn with the two hobbits swords.  
  
"Hey Dawnie! Want to practice with me?" I shout this at her, expecting her to answer. A few seconds later, nothing happens. She is still doing all these moves that not even I have ever done. They were so complicated. "Dawnie?" I was beginnning to panic now. This was very un-Dawn-like. I look at Aragorn and see that he, too, is confused. The hobbits then come into the clearing and greet us. I pay no attention, my eyes focused on Dawn. Legolas comes into the clearing, chatting away with some of his friends. Boromir then comes. It wasn't an intentional meeting, but it was one nonetheless. Everyone stops their conversations and starts watching Dawn. She starts to blur. She then is moving so fast that she seems to just be a speck of energy. *Of magical energy. Is this the true her?* The hobbits have now tried shouting at her, along with Aragorn. A few seconds later, she stops. Clearly not knowing where she is.  
  
She looks around at us, looking at our faces, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
At first, she started me. What did she mean by, what? I was the first to speak after her. "Dawnie? What were you doing? I tried to ask you if you were alright and you didn't hear me. You became a blur. What were you doing?"  
  
She looked wide-eyed now. She started stuttering out words. "Bl...blur? What do you mean, blur?"  
  
I roll my eyes. She is just so ignorant sometimes. "I mean silly, that I couldn't see what you were doing, you were like, moving faster than my eye can move. Moving faster than even I have."  
  
"Oh." She then turned around only to meet Boromir standing in her way. She walked past him and started to jog. I shouted her, though she couldn't hear me. I run after her. What just happened? She was practicing one minute and then running the next. I followed her at a dead sprint up to her bedroom door. She shut and locked it. I banged on the door, the hobbits at my heals. What was wrong with her. Aragorn started knocking too. Minutes later, we all gave up. Aragorn went off to tell Gandalf of what happened and the hobbits went to tell Sam. I went to my room and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
A/N : Alright peoples, hope you're happy. Please REVIEW!! 


	11. The Freakiness of Life Afterward

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the stories mentioned on the page before (the page before the page before the page before the page.etc.) do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE! (I second that, wait I firsted it, BLASTED!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
The Freakiness of Life Afterward  
  
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Dawn had been avoiding most everyone since that day. She hardly talked to the hobbits, she didn't go near Buffy, and she didn't even go outside of her room. She chose instead to have her meals delivered to her. Now, the day of the fellowship had arrived. They were leaving in a couple of hours. Dawn had yet to immerge from her room. The fellowship, excluding Dawn, was all gathered outside the doors of the Last Homely House.  
  
Pippin was the first to speak. "Where's Dawn? I 'ven't seen her for a week! T'at is very unlike her."  
  
"I agree, Pippin," started Merry. "She should have come out of her room by now. She never stays in there that long with out coming out to talk to us. I miss her."  
  
Suddenly, Dawn appeared. She looked tired and had giant circles under her eyes. She was dressed in her jeans, though she had an elven-made shirt on. A black cloak was pulled up on top of her shoulders, as was her pack. Dawn went over to Bill and strapped her pack onto him. Finally, the saddened fellowship left Rivendell. Aragorn looked back once at the one he loved, Arwen. He had told her he could not live with knowing that she would die over grief of him. He had told her it was a dream that was doomed to end, and she had accepted it. Her glow had softened, and all of the elves knew that it would take time to heal her.  
  
For days the fellowship traveled. They traveled over hills and rocks, through valleys and plains. The hobbits were sullen, not playing pranks or even talking. Boromir and Aragorn were both facing the task head-on. Legolas and Gimli were glaring at one another and Gandalf was looking sadly over them all. Especially at Dawn. Dawn was trotting in the back, right in front of Aragorn and right behind Boromir.  
  
'Help me. Please help me. Someone please. Something is wrong and I don't know what. Why can't I say these thoughts allowed? I'm not afraid they will think me weak, cause they already do. Why can't I ask them to help me? I open my mouth and I chicken out. Help me. Please help me.' These were Dawn's thoughts as she traveled along.  
  
Buffy, however was thinking along very different lines. 'Why am I here? There must be something big that called me here. And why is Dawnie here? Why is Sauron after her? Why is he not after me? I mean, I am the Slayer. I am the one chosen to fight the forces of darkness. Why isn't he after me? Why isn't he trying to kill me? How are we supposed to get back home? The wizard said that no one here had the power to open a portal. How are we going to get home? Does Dawn want to go home? Do I want to go home? How am I supposed to take care of Dawn when she won't let me near her, when she won't talk to me? How, why, what on earth happened for us to get here?!?!' And so on and so on.  
  
Gandalf stopped them. "Come, the hobbits must rest. Here is the perfect spot."  
  
The fellowship sat down. A while later, a fire was going and everyone was eating. Everyone, that is, not including Dawn. She was moreover picking at her food and nibbling at it. Boromir started teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight with a sword. Aragorn looked over at Dawn and spoke up.  
  
"Dawn, I have not yet seen you fight. I do not know if you are capable of fighting as well as your sister. May I test your skills?"  
  
Dawn looked up at him. She wasn't in the mood to fight. She didn't move. She just stared at him, through him, as if he wasn't there at all. She then spoke in a voice that had no emotion. "Something's approaching. Something dark, something evil, something that has to do with magic. Be ready to hide." She then got up and put her stuff in a bush. Not but seconds later, the fellowship was arguing over what Gimli called a 'wisp of a cloud.' Legolas noticed that the cloud as in fact Crebain from Dunland. Everyone grabbed their stuff, put out the fire, and hid under bushes or rocks. Once the birds were gone, everyone got out of their hiding spots. Gandalf spoke.  
  
"Those were spies of Saruman. This passage is being watched. We now must turn and conquer the mountain of Caradhras." Almost the whole fellowship groaned. Notice the almost. Dawn was not around. Aragorn noticed this.  
  
"Buffy, where is Dawn? I do not see her."  
  
Buffy looked around and panicked. "Dawn? Dawnie? Where are you? Come out."  
  
Legolas then noticed dark blue in a bush. He walked over to it and pulled it out. Out came Dawn, in a dreamlike state.  
  
"Dawnie. Dawnie." Buffy continued in a singsong voice. Dawn seemed to wake up.  
  
"I'm not here. Go away." Buffy just snorted and rolled her eyes, picking Dawn up. Once Dawn was on her feet, she pushed Buffy away. "I'm not here. Go away," she repeated.  
  
Buffy looked at Aragorn. "I think my sister has lost her sanity." She turned back to Dawn. "Dawnie?" She knocked on her head. "You in there?" She asked this in a teasing manner. She expected Dawn to say 'of course I'm here smart ass.' Or something to that effect.  
  
All Dawn said was. "Nope. Never was. I'm not here." The dull voice again. Gandalf started looking worried.  
  
'Why did I have to say that? Why do I feel so detached all the sudden?' Dawn thought.  
  
Buffy grabbed her arm and went to find a place to sleep. Dawn laid down under a rock, forcing Buffy to stop. Before she closed her eyes, Dawn grabbed Buffy's arm. "He thinks he knows what he wants. He's wrong." Buffy looked at Dawn oddly. "It used to always be the blood. Not anymore. It's all different. I've figured it out. I know how to." she drifted off before she could say anymore.  
  
Unnoticed by Buffy, Gandalf and Aragorn, along with Legolas, were listening in. 


	12. Learning About the Dawn : Part 1

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Joss does. I do not own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does. I do not own this idea fully, the people who wrote the stories mentioned on the page before (the page before the page before the page before the page.etc.) do mostly. The idea of putting Dawn in is definitely MINE! (I second that, wait I firsted it, BLASTED!!)  
  
A/N : Hey people! By the way, if ya don't understand the fic, then just wait, okay? It'll all make sense by Rohan, kinda long way away, huh? School is a jerk. I'm in 7th grade and in Algebra 1. My teacher is being really tough. I'm actually having to kinda work for once in my life. Oh well. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
-----------------------------------------à  
  
Learning About the Dawn : Part 1  
  
-----------------------------------------à  
  
They had to go on the mountain Caradhras. Everyone was dreading it, even when they were already traveling up it. The mountain was covered from snow. An avalanche was sure to happen soon if magic did not provoke it to. Not only that, but the mountain seemed to have a mind of its own. The mind told it to not let them across. Footing was slippery. So it was when Frodo tumbled into Aragorn after losing his footing.  
  
Frodo felt around for the ring. It wasn't there. He panicked. Suddenly, Boromir strode over and picked it up out of the snow. He gazed at it for so long. The fellowship got edgy. As suddenly as Boromir, Dawn walked over. Her face was down and pale. She snatched the chain from his hand and walked over to Frodo, dropping it over his head. She then walked back over to Boromir.  
  
She spoke, for the first time since Buffy. "Do not fall to temptation." She then looked over at Gandalf. "Do not fall."  
  
The company continued to walk after that, all trying to not lose footing. After a while, the wind started to pick up. The snow got harder to trudge through. Boromir and Aragorn picked up the hobbits, with Buffy attempting to before Boromir took Pippin from her. She literally pouted. All the hobbits smiled remembering the last time she had carried him. After a while, the storm got to the point where they could hardly walk. Dawn, who was at the front behind Gandalf, stopped all of the sudden, almost causing Gandalf to fall backwards. She spoke again. "Dark magick, coming this way. Against the wall if you wish to live."  
  
Legolas came over from scouting. "Gandalf, a foul voice is in the air!" Legolas's voice could hardly be heard over the roar of the wind.  
  
Gandalf suddenly realised what was happening. "It is Saruman," he spoke, "He is trying to bring down the mountain!"  
  
"For a wise one," started Dawn, "You sure are pretty slow. 'Dark magick' should have gotten your attention." She rolled her eyes and pressed herself close to the wall. Buffy looked over at Dawn. She then went over to the wall and pressed herself against it, all while Gandalf was chanting. Buffy motioned for Aragorn and Boromir to follow. Gimli took a hint and walked to the wall, too.  
  
Lightening struck. It brightened the sky and hit the tip of the mountain. Large chunks of snow-covered boulders came down upon them. Legolas pulled Gandalf back just in time. Soon, they were all buried in the snow. Legolas was the first out. He went in search of the others and found Boromir and Aragorn. The hobbits were with them. The hobbits quickly found Gimli and, with the help of the humans, pulled him to the surface. A burst of light told them that Gandalf had surfaced, and blonde hair revealed that Buffy came with him. Dawn, however, was not up yet.  
  
(( Notice a pattern? ))  
  
Everyone dug deep.  
  
  
  
------- Dawn's Point of View -------  
  
I could not breathe. The snow was everywhere. I reached. I tried. I failed. I could no more move my hand than my leg. I was going to freeze to death. Either that or die suffocating. But was I supposed to die? My vision was fading, I could not feel my body. Was I still alive?  
  
A bright light. Brighter and purer than the sun. Blinding. It filled my sight. Was this death? No, I knew it wasn't. Death couldn't be this calm. This peaceful. Then I saw them. Willow. Xander. They were moving on. Was this a dream? No. This was a vision. I had seen the Crebian coming. I had seen the lightening strike. All before they happened.  
  
Now I saw other lights, coming towards me. Telling me that it is not time. That it never should be time. I understand. It is not my death, just a vision of life. No nightmares right now. I understood them, mostly. The visions stopped.  
  
I felt a cool hand on my forehead. Someone was singing a soft, sweet song. A sad song. They believed I was dead. I listened to the earth. No heartbeat. My heart wasn't beating. I heard weeping. I wasn't dead. More weeping, everyone had joined in. Voices calling to me. 'Come back, don't leave me here.' Other voices. Ones filled with emotion. 'You can't leave me here alone.' I would have smiled. I was too tired. I would have closed my eyes if they weren't already. I slept.  
  
  
  
---------Still Dawn's Point of View----------  
  
I woke. How long had it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? No, couldn't have been that long. I didn't feel that rested, or did I? Days most likely. I was on the ground, though I couldn't feel snow. They must have carried me off the mountain. It was cold. The wind blew through the trees, and I couldn't hear any talking. The wind blew again. This time though, it howled. The wind literally howled, or was it the wind?  
  
I opened my eyes. I tried to move my legs. Failed. My arms. Failed. My mouth. Worked. I stopped.  
  
Beasts. Dog beasts. Like werewolves. A name flashed, wargs. Another, danger. Another, warn the sleeping.  
  
I tried to move my arms. I couldn't. The howling came closer. Everyone was asleep. I could see them out of the corner of my eye. Pippin was on duty. He was munching on an apple, oblivious to the obvious danger. Why didn't Legolas wake? I listened again to the sounds of the night. The howling wind. The whisper through the trees. I had to warn them. Now I saw it. Eyes. Eyes in the dark. Why couldn't the warg just leave? Then, he did. I was overjoyed. More eyes came back. About thirteen pairs. Shit. Big shit. Very big mound of shit. I tried to make my vocal chords work. "Buffy," I whispered. You could hardly hear my voice. A warg came near me. My body wouldn't budge. It wasn't from fear, I had just been frozen for a while and my joints would not move. "Buffy," I whispered, quieter this time. The warg came closer. Three feet away. He could pounce if he wished. Suddenly, my vocal chords worked.  
  
I yelled louder than I had ever before. Louder than when I killed vampires. Louder than when Buffy jumped. Louder than ever before. "BUFFY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND SAVE MINE! I'M ABOUT TO BE DOG MEAT!!!"  
  
That got everyone up. Pippin looked around and noticed the eyes. No one knew who had spoken, because I had shut my eyes at the exact moment they got up. I couldn't move. Not a muscle. I heard the sounds of battle. Arrows whizzing, swords slicing, yells of anger. I opened an eye. The warg was sniffing me. He was right beside me. No one took notice until the end.  
  
Legolas had run out of arrows. Gimli had run out of throwing axes. Gandalf was trying to refrain from using magic. Buffy spoke. "Hey you dumb dog! Can't you sense dead bodies when you smell them?" She laughed. Stupid Buffy.  
  
My head was turned away from them, I spoke. "Buffy. Get your lazy ass over here. I can't move a freakin muscle. Dead my ass."  
  
This got her. This got everyone. They all looked over at me, flabbergasted. Legolas pulled an arrow out of another warg and shot the one near me down. They all came over to me, slowly. Even Gandalf was speechless. Though, he did speak first.  
  
"Child, you are alive? How can this be? Your heart did not beat. We took you for dead."  
  
I tried to speak. Tried and failed. Why couldn't I speak? I had done so just a while ago. Buffy got the idea and grabbed her water skin. She came over to me and propped me up. She tipped the water into my mouth, which she opened. I drank, though not too much. I spoke.  
  
"Buffy. You are so getting your ass kicked. Don't you see?" I stayed quiet for a while. The warg had bitten me on the leg. She hadn't noticed yet. I rolled my eyes. "Buffy. I'll give you a hint. The warg gave me a hicky on my leg. That help?" She immediately looked at my leg, and sure enough, a big slash was on my leg. She looked over at Aragorn. He noticed my leg. He went over to his pack and got his athelas junk. "Okay, wizard- man." The hobbits smiled at this. I was back to myself it seemed. "First, yes I am alive. I am bleeding. You don't bleed if you're dead, you don't talk either. Second, I do not know how this can be. Well, actually yes I do, but I can't tell you. If I told you, than I'd have to kill you. And I wouldn't want to kill you either, I just would." Gandalf raised his eyebrows at this. "Frodo is so fond of you. I wouldn't want to take you away from him." He nodded.  
  
"Well," he started, "Everyone must get some more rest. Only a few hours till sunrise. Oh, and Peregrin, you are never to keep watch again. I will keep this watch, for I have much to think about." I rolled my eyes at this. He probably knew that I couldn't sleep. It was going to be a long night. 


	13. It's All in the Blood

Disclaimer : I do not own the wonderful works of Tolkien. I also do not own Buffy or Dawn. They belong to Josh Whedon. (sp?) If you wish to sue me for this story... well.... Don't. This is fanfiction . net. You read fanfiction here.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It's All in the Blood  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
They were continuing on the journey. No one had yet gotten over Dawn coming back. What did it mean? Was it a sign of some sort? Was that to show her worth in the war? No one knew the answers except Dawn. She refused to tell anyone, even Gandalf. Though even Dawn had to admit, she was getting very close to Gandalf. He was like Giles, and for some reason, he was like her. A power that could never be fully revealed. No one could ever know how much power she had until the end.   
  
They were continuing on the journey. The rock walls of Moria were coming into view. The walls of stone were so large. Gandalf and Gimli were in front followed by the hobbits, the humans, and finally the elf. Gandalf walked over to the stone walls and put his hands on them. He was seeking something. Dawn watched the clouds. They blocked out any view of the moon. There was something that was supposed to happen for the doors to show themselves.   
  
She listened to the wind and earth as Tara had taught her. She heard whispers. 'Danger.' They were warning them of something, but what? 'Moonlight.' What did that mean? Open the doors with moonlight? She looked up at the clouds. They moved ever so slowly and showed the light of the moon. Gandalf was muttering things now, trying to open the doorway that the moonlight revealed. 'Danger.' What was the danger? Dawn looked over the fellowship. Buffy was entertaining Gimli, or rather, he was entertaining her with stories of the mine. Legolas was staring at the moon and.... glowing. Elves glow? Merry and Pippin were throwing stones in the water. Aragorn slowly walked over to them and stopped them.  
  
"Do not throw stones into the water, something does not seem right." Aragorn was stage whispering this. Buffy zoned in onto what he was saying. Yes, Buffy. There is danger.  
  
"Hey, um, guys? My spider sense is tingling." Buffy was finally talking to the group again. The hobbits and humans were looking at her weird. She just rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't understand me."  
  
Dawn smiled at this. The old trick of act innocent and then be bigger and better than everyone else later. Buffy's specialty.   
  
'Danger.' Would it stop that? It was getting freaky. 'Water.' I started seeing flashes of running. The Fellowship was running from something, but what?  
  
Frodo walked over to Gandalf and asked the elvish word for friend. Gandalf said 'melon' or something to that effect. The doors opened, revealing an impending darkness. Oh great, we get to go in to a dark cave.   
  
Gimli was now talking to a very bored Legolas about Moria. Everyone went inside. Dawn stepped inside the cave and the walls seemed to swallow her whole. She did not want to stay in there any longer than she had to. It reminded her somewhat of Spike's crypt except... darker. There seemed to be a lot more evil here. Gandalf was speaking to himself about more light. Suddenly, the rock in his staff shed light everywhere it could. Dawn looked down at her feet. Corpses, corpses were everywhere. Hideous creatures they had been when they were alive. There were also what looking to be dwarf skeletons. For some reason though, it felt like home. She felt used to all the corpses, and that was definitely not a good thing. Boromir was talking, something about leaving. Everyone turned around. Someone was screaming. The first thought to Dawn's mind was to help, and help she did. Dawn quickly turned to the scream and ran after the creature that was swinging Frodo with its tentacle. Buffy was chopping at the tentacles in a fury to get to Frodo. She wasn't going to lose anyone. To Dawn however, this was personal. She got the two short swords off her waist. Let Aragorn watch this. She went into the water and swung viciously at any tentacle near her. The creature immediately went after the immediate danger, her. Buffy and Dawn were now side-by-side swing furiously at every tentacle. Boromir had already caught Frodo and Aragorn was yelling at Buffy and Dawn to get inside. Buffy and Dawn both turned and ran inside. Neither was out of breath or tired. Buffy turned to Dawn.   
  
"Dawn? How did you... um... fight, like that?" Buffy was looking at her wide eyed. Dawn had never really fought in front of Buffy lately.   
  
Dawn just looked at her and replied casually. "It's all in the blood, except what He wants." She then walked forward and stood beside an out-of-breath Frodo. She grabbed his hand and walked forward on Gandalf's command. 


	14. Of Dreams and Visions

Disclaimer : I do not own Lord of the Rings or Buffy or Dawn. Now bugger off before I get pissed.  
  
-----------------------------------(  
  
Of Dreams and Visions  
  
-----------------------------------(  
It was so dark. If it had not been for Gandalf's light, most of the fellowship would have lost their faith. After a while Gandalf looked around himself and announced a rest. He did not remember this passage. Dawn lay down on a rock slab and made herself comfortable. A while later, Buffy joined her on the slab, slowly wrapping her arms around her. Dawn went to sleep feeling safe, and Buffy followed soon after.  
  
---------Dawn's Dream-----------  
  
There was a flash of light, and then there I was.  
  
Monks were kneeling around a candle, chanting. In the center of the circle, there was a brilliant green ball of light. It was the most beautiful thing ever. The monks kept chanting as the ball expanded larger and larger until it came to the size of a fourteen-year-old girl. The light then solidified itself. There, standing alone and naked, was an innocent young girl. The monks started chanting again, and a ball of blue energy appeared and grew, and grew, and grew. Once it was the size of a head, the blue energy moved towards the girl's head. It disappeared upon collision. The monks chanted once more. The chanting became louder and louder. The door to the room burst open and a goddess walked in. The monks looked to the center of the circle. The girl was gone.  
  
Another flash of light.  
  
There, standing, was the same girl as before. This one was fully clothed in the oddest of clothes. She spoke in a deep, rich voice. "That was how it began. How it will end. you will decide."  
  
Another flash of light.  
  
Buffy was fighting orcs. They were surrounding everyone. The voice spoke again. "She will not always be there. How it will end. you will decide."  
  
Another flash of light.  
  
Willow and Xander were sitting alone in Willow's apartment. They were discussing something, but you couldn't hear what was being said. Willow's face turned into a resolve mode. "What will you do when she is gone? Will you choose soon enough? Or will you be too late?"  
  
Another flash of light.  
  
Dawn was walking over a hill with the Fellowship. Birds came and left. She spoke as Buffy picked her up. "I'm not here go away."  
  
Another flash of light.  
  
Buffy was lightly knocking Dawn on the head. "Hello? You in there?" She asked. Dawn replied slowly.  
  
"Nope. Never was. I'm not here."  
  
Dawn's eyes were the main focus of the dream now. They turned silvery blue and back to blue.  
  
Another flash of light.  
  
Someone's stomach and back were being slit with a beautifully engraved knife.  
  
"It used to be the blood. Not anymore. It's all different. I've figured it out."  
  
The wounds inflicted by the knife healed seconds after they appeared.  
  
"It's all in the blood.. Except what HE wants."  
  
Another flash of light.  
  
Now there were many flashes. Flashes of the past, present, and some not understood since they have yet to happen. All the flashes went by at once. And then the eyes..  
  
-----------------------End of Dawn's Dream----------------------  
  
Dawn awoke, with silver eyes and a silvery glow about her.  
  
---------------------Buffy's Dream----------------------  
  
They are coming. Drums in the deep.  
  
Drums could be heard in the distance. Shouts of war echoed of the walls. Someone was chanting. Looking down you could see fire falling.  
  
I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and it's black.  
  
The fire was falling lower and lower until you could see it no more. The Fellowship was running now, out of the cave. Where was Gandalf?  
  
You will not be here much longer.  
  
They were running in a forest now. Orcs were everywhere around them. Boromir was being placed into a boat.. Dead. Then Dawn glowed and the light flowed off of her and became a portal. Someone began coming through. And then the eyes..  
  
-------------------End of Buffy's Dream-------------------------  
  
Buffy awoke and looked beside her, only to see Dawn glowing.  
  
"Buffy," she started calmly. "What do I do when you're gone?"  
  
Buffy was startled. She was going to leave? "I will never leave here without you Dawnie. You hear that? Never."  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. There are some things none of us can stop." Dawn's silver eyes then rolled back into her head and she fell back upon the rock. 


	15. Gandalf's Fall

Disclaimer : See chapter 1 or bugger off and don't read this.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Fellowship was walking again. Through passages and up steps they tread. At one point, Gandalf brightened his light and spread the light through the immense hall. The dwarfish stone architecture was incredible. A dwarf cry rang through the hall as a short being scrambled into a chamber. Inside the chamber was a tomb. More specifically, it was the tomb of Balin. A rumbling was heard at t he same time a frightened hobbit swiftly turned around, closing his eyes.   
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf was harshly scolding the young Pippin.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
He turned at the call of his name and was not to surprised to see Dawn tugging at his robe.  
  
"Calm it down and gather your magick. I hear something. I feel something." Dawn was whispering to him now.  
  
Gandalf looked the girl in the eyes and noticed something he had never seen before. The blue in her eyes was interlaced with silver. Her hair now had a reddish gold tint, too. He could now clearly see the aura of her true self. Unwillingly, he found himself terrified. What was this girl? She had told him once, but... there seemed to be so much more. "What do you feel, young one?"  
  
Her blue eyes were wide. "Darkness... confusion... pain," she whispered.   
  
Just then, a loud booming sound was heard. Boromir rushed to the doors and foolishly looked out. Two arrows flew whizzing by his head. He quickly closed the door and bolted it with axes. He muttered, "They have a cave troll."  
  
The hobbits scurried to the back behind Gandalf. Buffy went up to the front line with Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir. Gimli was standing atop Balin's tomb growling ferociously at the door. The doors burst open. The first line fell from the arrows Aragorn and Legolas were leashing upon them. Legolas and Aragorn were forced to drop the bows when the fourth and fifth waves swarmed in. Havoc ensued with axes and swords. Buffy was killing orc after orc. Her sword's strokes were so smooth and swift that the orcs didn't know what had stabbed them until their eyes became lifeless.  
  
Whilst Dawn was fighting, she looked left and saw Frodo backing away from a cave troll. Her instincts for her loved ones immediately kicked in. Buffy was trapped under a very large rock slab and Gandalf was surrounded by orcs. Dawn's memory resurfaced and she remembered sneaking into the Magic Box and reading some spells. They were major spells, however, and most witches could not do them. Dawn looked at the troll and started murmuring words of Latin. The cave troll levitated. Rays of light started coming out of his chest and his screams filled the room. What was left of him then toppled to the ground. Boromir and Gimli seemed to have finally lifted the rock slab off of Buffy. Gandalf seemed to have finished most of the orcs.  
  
"Come on! We must not be trapped!" Gandalf was shouting orders. The next thing Buffy knew, Aragorn was carrying her. The Fellowship ran into a clearing and before they knew it, they were surrounded.   
  
"Aragorn? No offense, but LET ME DOWN!!!" Aragorn was tempted to cover his ears at Buffy's scream, but refrained. Buffy was still in his arms struggling.   
  
"Buffy! One of your legs is broken and the other is dislocated at the bend of the knee. Not to mention you were stabbed through the shoulder. We are being surrounded and you would not be of any use in this state." Aragorn's tone was pleading, showing that he was honestly worried about her. Buffy ceased struggling and lay trustingly in his arms.   
  
Loud booms were heard. The orcs surrounding the Fellowship looked suddenly afraid. Many of them were scurrying away. Next thing the Fellowship knew, all the orcs and goblins were scurrying away. Dawn could suddenly be heard speaking in the silence that followed.  
  
"When those you are frightened of run away... you know you're supposed to run even faster. Gandalf? This foe is beyond mortals."  
  
Gandalf was suddenly leaning over, gasping. Then he straightened up and commanded, "To the bridge of Kazad'dum!" (sp?)   
  
Everyone was running as fast as they possibly could. They then scurried down some stone steps and stopped at the gap. First jumped Legolas, then Gandalf, then Frodo, than Sam and Pippin, then Merry, and finally Boromir jumped. Then the bridge started shaking. Dawn swiftly jumped and landed on Frodo. Buffy and Aragorn were still on the stray chunk of steps. Aragorn was speaking to Buffy.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"With all I am."  
  
Aragorn leaned forward with Buffy in his arms. The chunk fell towards the Fellowship. Aragorn and Buffy almost fell atop the hobbits but were saved by Boromir and Legolas. The Fellowship ran once more. Once most of everyone was safe on the other side of the bridge, Gandalf turned around. The Balrog was enormous. The Balrog defiantly brandished its sword of fire and brought it crashing down upon Gandalf, who resiliently withstood the blow.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn." Gandalf cried.  
  
Unheeding, the Balrog advanced onward, contemptuously thrashing its whip.  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
The Balrog stepped further toward Gandalf, its slit nostrils flaring. The Bridge crumbled underneath its feet, and it fell down into the dark ravine below it. Gandalf watched it fall for a moment, and turned around. The Balrog's fiery whip snaked up from the deep abyss, and latched onto Gandalf's foot, dragging him after the Balrog. Clinging onto the last edges of the Bride, he whispered, "Fly, you fools!"  
  
Dawn was hardly aware of him falling. In fact, she wasn't aware at all. When everyone had continued on at the stone slabs, she had tripped and slid off the edge. Barely hanging on, she had screamed for help. The Balrog had passed her, and still she had pleaded for help. Finally, she gathered all the things she had learned about her true self. Next thing she knew, she was up and running. She had seen the Fellowship run towards a long bridge, but when she got there... there was no bridge. Orcs were shooting arrows from every side of her.   
  
--------------Same Time with the Fellowship Outside of Moria----------------  
  
Everyone was devastated. Gandalf was gone, fallen into shadow. Frodo was staring off into the distance, not feeling anything at all. He just felt hollow. Pippin and Merry were leaning on each other and crying with all their might. Boromir had watery eyes and Aragorn looked troubled. He was still carrying Buffy.  
  
"Legolas! Boromir! Get them up." Aragorn was speaking.  
  
Boromir was on the verge of letting the tears flow. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"  
  
Aragorn countered, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. Be strong. We can grieve at Lothlorien."  
  
Boromir dried up his eyes and trudged over to the hobbits, slowly picking them up. Legolas was heaving Gimli to his feet whilst Aragorn trudged over to Frodo.  
  
"There was nothing any of us could have done. He sacrificed himself." Aragorn once more was trying to speak reason to Frodo.  
  
"But... what was the price? We lost our leader, Aragorn! Who will lead us now?" Frodo was almost sobbing now.  
  
"I will, Frodo. I swore to protect you, and I will. Till my death I will lead this Fellowship to the best of my judgment. You have my word." Aragorn laid Buffy down on the ground. "Come on Frodo, let us march to Lothlorien." He picked Buffy up again.  
  
Frodo smiled slightly and walked with Aragorn back to the group. Once there, he stopped. Everyone started trudging towards Lothlorien. Gimli was shouldering two packs and Legolas was carrying a heartbroken Pippin. Merry was clinging onto Legolas's other side. Aragorn was leading the way. Sam looked back at Frodo and noticed something was wrong.  
  
"Mr. Frodo? Strider says we need to go." Frodo looked around at Sam and then began running towards the exit of the mountain. "Strider! I think Mr. Frodo is goin' back in there!"  
  
Aragorn looked around and saw Frodo running towards the cave's exit. He lightly placed Buffy on the ground and ran over to Frodo and grabbed him. "Frodo! You cannot go back in there. Orcs will immediately slaughter you! We must go to Lothlorien."  
  
Frodo was struggling against Aragorn's grip. "We have to go back, Strider! We have to! Dawn's still in there! Please! I lost Gandalf. Don't let me lose her! Not again!" He was crying openly now. Dawn's loss was worse than Gandalf's. "Please Strider. Please." 


	16. Aftermath of the Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters....blah...blah....blah....read previous chapters.  
  
--------------------------------With Dawn---------------------------------------  
  
Dawn was frantic. There was no way across, and she dare not try and imagine her true self going that far. Suddenly, she felt so alone. No one was there for her. To comfort her. To help her. To show her that there is still reason left. She was sobbing now. Her sobs turning into a full blow crying attack. Not since her sister died had she felt so alone. There was no way forward. No way back. She was stuck here with orcs shooting arrows at her. For some reason though, the orcs weren't attacking her. They were disappearing, as if they knew she would die anyways. Memories were showing in her head again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Dawn was sitting in a chair in front of Lord Elrond and Gandalf. "I see the past, the present, and the future whenever I sleep. I don't know which is the past, which is the present, and which have not even happened yet. I see everything you don't like, and almost none of what you do. It's hard for me to grasp reality. It's hard for me to understand what is and isn't real. When I'm sleeping, I can feel the heat of the flame in my dream. I can actually hear the screams as if I were there."  
  
*Present*  
  
Something clicked in Dawn's head. There was something in that memory. Something important.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Dawnie. Dawnie." Buffy continued in a singsong voice. Dawn seemed to wake up.  
  
"I'm not here. Go away." Buffy just snorted and rolled her eyes, picking Dawn up. Once Dawn was on her feet, she pushed Buffy away. "I'm not here. Go away," she repeated.  
  
*Present*  
  
It was at the edge of her mind. Something she was supposed to know. Something having to do with the key.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"They are not dreams. They're not really even nightmares. They just are, like I just am. Sitting in this seat is not a being. I am not actually here."  
  
*Present*  
  
There it was again. At the edge of her mind. She could almost taste the answer.  
  
---------------------------With Frodo-----------------------------------  
  
"Frodo, we cannot go back in. Even if Dawn were in there, we would be unable to reach her. The bridge is destroyed. I didn't see her on our side of the bridge."  
  
Frodo was crying harder and Aragorn had to drag him over to the Fellowship. He looked into the faces of his companions and saw more despair. They were ready to give up. They had lost Dawn to the orcs, and the orcs worked for Sauron, and Sauron wanted Dawn. Aragorn looked down and walked slowly to the front of the line. 


	17. Flashbacks and Lists

Disclaimer : See chapter 1 for details...  
  
-----------------------With Dawn-------------------------  
  
What was she supposed to remember? Something that the key can do. It could do so many things, the key. But it never had a mind with which to do them. Something always commanded. Now the key commanded itself. What could it be capable of NOW??  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Buffy grabbed her arm and went to find a place to sleep. Dawn laid down under a rock, forcing Buffy to stop. Before she closed her eyes, Dawn grabbed Buffy's arm. "He thinks he knows what he wants. He's wrong." Buffy looked at Dawn oddly. "It used to always be the blood. Not anymore. It's all different."  
  
*Present*  
  
It was almost there. Just one or two more things to remember. What were they?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I think this is a nightmare, though what I do here, I do in reality. Most likely. Someone charges at me. I parry, I punch, I kick, I drop, I swing, I flip backwards. I slice off the head. Two more come up, I dispatch them. I hear voices now, Buffy's voice I think. Aragorn's too. Maybe even Pippin and Frodo and Merry. Are those real voices? I'm confused. I stop fighting whatever it is. It disappears. As does everything else around me. What time is it? I came here at noon and the sun is going down. Is this reality? I'm so confused.  
  
*Present*  
  
Almost there. Something about her abilities. Something she could do. She hasn't done it consciously lately, though it is possible. Suddenly, a list flashed through her mind. She began to read it....  
  
1. What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.  
  
Why was THAT important? Something lies within me. Alright. But what??  
  
2. It's not the age in the years that count, but the years in the age.  
  
Something about how old she is. In age I have the body of eighteen.... In actuality though.... I really am over 4,000. Is that what it means?  
  
3. It's not who you are that holds you back, it's who you think you're not.  
  
How is that supposed to help me? Alright... the key doesn't hold be back. That means... the human part of me is holding me back! I don't often think of myself as human since I do not think I am.   
  
4. Every man dies. Not every man truly lives.  
  
Man.... Can't be talking about me. Man cuts out Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas. Aragorn and Boromir left. Aragorn is living his life to the fullest. That leaves... Boromir. He's not living? Or does this mean he is going to die?  
  
5. The best way to predict your future is to create it. 


	18. Figuring Out Myself

In the last chapter of Help Me Live.  
  
--------------- ---------------- ---------------- ----------------- ---- ------------- ---------------  
  
1. What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.  
  
Why was THAT important? Something lies within me. Alright. But what??  
  
2. It's not the age in the years that count, but the years in the age.  
  
Something about how old she is. In age I have the body of eighteen.... In actuality though.... I really am over 4,000. Is that what it means?  
  
3. It's not who you are that holds you back, it's who you think you're not.  
  
How is that supposed to help me? Alright... the key doesn't hold be back. That means... the human part of me is holding me back!  
  
4. Every man dies. Not every man truly lives.  
  
Man.... Can't be talking about me. Man cuts out Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas. Aragorn and Boromir left. Boromir. He's not living? Or does this mean he is going to die? Could mean Aragorn. He isn't living cause he left Arwen and doesn't have anyone to love? Is that it?  
  
5. The best way to predict your future is to create it.  
  
--------------- ---------------- ---------------- ----------------- ---- ------------- ---------------  
  
"Oh." Dawn had just realized something.  
  
"Oh." The word was about to become a mantra that was muttered over and over in the darkness of the cave. She had never. expected this. Never even fathomed her importance. Yes. she was now able to fight faster. Yes. she occasionally sensed and knew things. Yes. she was able to appear a few feet away from where she began. So what? Right? Nope. There was a lot more than she could have even hoped for. And now? There was too much. And she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Willow had once told Dawn about what had happened the fateful day the Tara died. What she had felt. What she had done. All of it. At one part of the story, Willow had used many adjectives. It was when she was describing how she felt after she took Giles' power from him. It had felt. well. for lack of any better words. like she was on a high. Like she was on some sort of drug that made you feel every single piece of magick within you. Willow felt like she was on some drug that put all her cares away, made her feel content and satisfied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
That was how Dawn felt now. Satisfied. Content. Filled. It may sound kind of wrong. but that was what she felt like. She would never be able to fully understand her capabilities. but what she knew now? Content with the knowledge. Filled with her magick. Satisfied with how she had found out.  
  
The question was.  
  
"Now what?" Dawn looked around her. The cave seemed empty. No sounds of orcs or goblins. No shouts from the Fellowship. Nothing. The nothingness brought a sense of eerie silence that kept Dawn on her toes. What now?  
  
Join the Fellowship again? Definitely.  
  
Tell them what she knew? No way in Hell.  
  
Try to reciprocate the feelings that others felt for her?  
  
What did they even feel for her?  
  
Buffy? Some sort of sisterly care and protection that only family can feel. Or did she even still feel the same way she felt three years ago? Did she still feel like she would sacrifice everything for Dawn? Dawn felt that way towards Buffy. But. Dawn had been spying on Buffy that fateful day when Giles took Buffy for a lesson on being a General. She remembered when Giles commented that Buffy had changed. He had said that if Buffy was faced with the same challenge again. she would have let Dawn die. Worse? Buffy had agreed. Now what? Which way did she feel? And the others?  
  
Merry and Pippin? Like she was some sort of sister they never had. They'd protect and love her to the best of their ability.  
  
Sam? As a good ole friend. Though probably still wary around her.  
  
Frodo? He probably thought he was in love with her, when in actuality he just loved her and cared for her welfare.  
  
Gimli? A sense of wariness. Boromir most likely felt that way too.  
  
Aragorn? That hunk of salty goodness has fallen for the savior that is Buffy. He probably felt like a father or an older brother figure to her.  
  
Legolas? . What were those questions and glances for? Did they mean anything? Doubtfully. They probably meant concern for the Fellowship.  
  
Back to the question of what to do and how to do it. Check for injuries. Did anything feel painful? Just her heart and a slight pain in her back, probably from sitting for to long in an upright position. Now what to do. find the Fellowship. And so it begins. again. 


	19. Questions and Murmers

Disclaimer : Not in the mood.  
  
Questions and Murmers..  
  
It had been two weeks since Moria. Two weeks since Gandalf died. Two weeks since Dawn was lost to them. Two painfully long weeks. Songs of mourning still could be heard during the day, though at night, all was quiet. The winter was cold, and bitter. Even in Lothlorien, the cold winds blew and hearts were chilled. Dances were being prepared for to lighten up the spirits. Doubtful they would help much. They gave minds time to think of other things though. Other activities for the mind to focus on. That was what Lothlorien needed.  
  
The Fellowship lay in their beds, sleeping. That was how Dawn found them. None in Lothlorien knew of her arrival, not even Galadriel. And that was how she liked it. Slowly walking into the clearing where the Fellowship slept, she looked for Buffy's bed. Finally, she found it.  
  
"Buffy?" She whispered, not daring to speak louder in fear of waking all besides the Slayer and the elf. She nudged her sister as she spoke again. "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy's eyes opened, not sure if she was actually awakening, or if this was a dream. Upon seeing Dawn, she decided it was a dream. "No. I don't wanna dream. It'll make me depressed. Go away." Smiling slightly, Dawn pinched her sister. "OW!"  
  
That got the attention of the Fellowship. All were now awake, and most were drawing weapons. Dawn had eyes only for Buffy. "Do your dreams always hurt?"  
  
Understanding dawned on Buffy as a smile lit up her face. "Only when you're gone Dawnie, only when you're gone." Buffy embraced Dawn as tears fell down their cheeks. Dawn was alive.  
  
Minutes later found Dawn being interrogated by the whole of the Fellowship. After the first onslaught of questions, Buffy noticed something the others did not. Dawn wasn't going to tell. Buffy was sitting right beside Dawn, so she decided on the best approach. "You're late. What took ya so long?"  
  
Dawn smiled and leaned on Buffy's shoulder, something she hadn't done in so long of a time. "I was figuring out. stuff. And there's only one major question left."  
  
"What's that Dawnie?"  
  
The whole Fellowship stilled as Dawn answered. "Am I. real? And don't give me bullshit. Was I ever truly. real. to you and the Scoobies? Or was I just some. idea. that you loved and believed in."  
  
The Fellowship, save Buffy, wore confused looks at the question. It was Sam that spoke up. "Of course your real, Lady Dawn. Your as real as anything else here!"  
  
The hobbits were agreeing with him, but the humans, elf, and dwarf sensed something hidden. Yes. The dwarf actually sensed something. It was Buffy that spoke once more.  
  
"No."  
  
This stilled all of the Fellowship. The Hobbits' smiles were gone, their laughter faded, the eyes of all were confused and baffled.  
  
"You were an idea we all embraced and loved. You were real to us because you felt real. But your memories, your personality, you whininess. none of it was truly real." The last part had been whispered, but Dawn had heard it. And Dawn had accepted it.  
  
That was when it happened. Everyone was quiet as Dawn bowed her head. Seconds later when she lifted it, hearts stopped. Escaping out of her eye, was a tear of blood. Ducking her head again, and then looking up, she asked, "Hold me?"  
  
Needless to say, the Fellowship left the two alone. The lightheartedness of Dawn's return, lost into the midnight. Only to be replaced by an eerie silence much like the one before. Dawn lay cuddled into Buffy's arms as they watched the night. They stayed like this until they saw the dawn creeping up over the treetops. Dawn looked from Buffy to Buffy's bed, a question in her eyes. Buffy nodded whilst Dawn sighed in relief. "Buffy?" The words whispered were almost silent, though somehow Buffy's hearing allowed her to hear them.  
  
"Yah, Dawnie?"  
  
"I don't ever wanna leave you again. I don't ever wanna go back." Dawn was staring at Buffy as if begging her to never make her. Buffy, though, was confused.  
  
"Back where, Dawnie?"  
  
Dawn slipped under the covers of Buffy's bed. Right before going to sleep, she murmured, "To Hell."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review?? I wanna know how awful it is.and I think this constitutes as a half-cliffhanger. Pairings?? Bah! I've totally freaked them up. Sorry 'bout the promises. maybe some other day. If ya haven't noticed. Dawn REALLY changed over the two years after Season 7. I mean. she REALLY changed. And it was mostly do t' dem 'dreams' she has had. Please tell me in you're review what ya think she's capable of. I don't know if I've dropped enough hints. Lol. 


End file.
